Changing Strider's Life
by LuckyKira
Summary: Corrected. Humanstuck college AU. Dave Strider has a new friend enter his life as well as a hacker. Unknown to him they are the same person. A few events happen and they just get closer, and then things start going haywire. Warning, there is swearing but I have Karkat in the story so you all forgive me right?
1. Chapter 1

**- turntechGodhead [TG]began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] at 22:13 -**

**TG said "'sup?"**

**TG said "who the hell are you and how did you get on my chumroll?"**

**TG said "like you just appeared out of nowhere a few days ago and said nothing"**

**TG said "are you even there?"**

**TG said "okay if youre not going to talk then prepare to be blocked"**

**- turntechGodhead [TG] blocked twinArmageddons [TA] at 22:19 -**

Jeez, just who was that guy? I mean, who just hacks into your pesterchum and adds themselves to your chumroll. Without saying anything too. Well, I'm glad- huh?

**- twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 22:21 -**

**TA said "you thought you could block me? ME? Wow, you are dumb"**

**TA said "ii am the be2t hacker iin the world 2o there2 no way you could block me"**

**TG said "wtf dude"**

**TG said "how did you do that"**

**TG said "and who are you"**

**TG said "and what is up with your typing"**

**TA said "ii ju2t 2aiid"**

**TA said "iim the be2t hacker iin the world"**

**TA said "hence why iim back on your chumroll"**

**TG said "somehow i get the feeling I wont like you"**

**TA said "wow, you got that from ju2t talkiing two me for a liittle amount of tiime?"**

**TG said "im going to go now"**

**- turntechGodhead [TG] blocked twinArmageddons [TA] at 22:31 -**

I lean back in my chair, looking the chumroll list. Maybe I should pester John. He might- Aw, shit, no way. The chumhandle "twinArmageddons" reappears on the chumroll. Fucking hell. I choose to just ignore it and pester John.

**- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 22: 35 -**

**TG said "john"**

**TG said "hey john"**

**TG said "you awake john"**

**TG said "JOOOOOOOOOOOOHNNNNNNNNN"**

**TG said "bro wake up"**

**EB said "shut up dave"**

**EB said "i was sleeping"**

**TG said "i bet you were watching con air"**

**TG said "but not the point"**

**TG said "this weird "hacker" is trying to talk to me"**

**TG said "it is kind of creepy"**

**TG said "maybe he is an admirer"**

**EB said "maybe so"**

**EB said "now go away"**

**EB said "deal with your love life on your own"**

**TG said "fine"**

**TG said "bro"**

**TG said "you might actually marry con air at this rate"**

**TG said "and live alone with a hundred cats"**

**EB said "good night dave..."**

**- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 22:47 –-**

I stare at the screen again. TA is flashing and bleeping with messages but I don't really care. Who cares about messages from a stalker? Not me, nope. Not Dave Strider. Not any Strider. Carefree Striders over here, not giving a fu- okay I'll check. Only because that noise is annoying me. Not because I'm curious or anything.

**- twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 22:36 -**

**TA said "hello again"**

**TA said "2orry"**

**TA said "..."**

**TA said "hellooooooo?"**

**TA said "oh 2hiit ii 2cared you off"**

**TA said "iill ju2t go then"**

**TA said "2orry"**

**TG said "wait"**

**TG said "why are you pestering me so much?"**

**TA said "why? ii thiink youre pretty cool"**

**TA said "cool liike me"**

**TG said "okay cool"**

**TG said "but dude"**

**TG said "hacking someone is a bad first impression"**

**TG said "despite that being a cool talent"**

**TA said "2o maybe ii went about iit the wrong way but how el2e would we of talked?"**

**TG said "i dunno"**

**TG said "i dont even know who you are"**

**TA said "well"**

**TA said "ii think iive 2een you before"**

**TA said "tall blonde"**

**TA said "2hade2 2tuck two your face"**

**TA said "red and white top wiith a record dii2c on iit"**

**TA said "2ound famiiliiar?"**

I stare blankly at the screen for a moment; bewildered by how this person knows what I look like. It's not as if I post pictures of myself on the internet. Bro's warned me of the dangers and I wouldn't like to fall into that trap. So how does he know?

My computer bleeps again as I don't answer. The bleep snaps me back to reality and I read the new message.

**TA said "hello?"**

**TA said "2o iit doe2 2ound famiiliiar?"**

**TA said "that mu2t be the rea2on youre not an2weriing riight?"**

**TG said "how do you know?"**

**TA said "know what?"**

**TG said "know what i look like"**

**TA said "ii 2aw you iin rl"**

**TG said "how did you know my chumhandle?"**

**TA said "you were talking two KK about iit"**

**TG said "KK?"**

**TG said "you dont mean"**

**TG said "KARKAT?"**

**TG said "you know KARKAT?"**

**TA said "iif you mean karkat vanta2 then ye2"**

**TA said "iive known him for year2"**

**TA said "ii a2ked him who you were"**

**TA said "and he told me"**

**TA said "dave 2triider"**

**TG said "youre like a stalker"**

**TG said "now this is creepy"**

**TG said "karkat is going to get it"**

**TG said "he is so going to get it"**

**TA said "ii could get KK two let u2 meet"**

**TG said "NO"**

**TG said "I AM NOT MEETING MY STALKER"**

**- turntechGodhead [TG] blocked twinArmageddons [TA] at 23:02 -**

The next day, I get up as normal, Bro walks into the kitchen, practically naked, as normal; we even sit down at the table as normal, till Bro speaks up, looking at me through his shades.

"Who were you talking to last night?"

"John," I answer, truthfully, might I add.

Bro slides a hand through his blonde hair, which is spiked up naturally. He leans back in his seat and looks at me with an expressionless face. "And? Who was 'twinArmageddons'?"

"Are you spying on me?" I inquire, raising an eyebrow. I seem a little shocked, and I'm thankful for my shades at that point.

"Answer my question first," Bro retorts, a slight, well-hidden smirk playing upon his lips.

"It was some hacker who knows Karkat. The dude's seen me but I've never seen him," I reply with a silent sigh. I grab my apple juice and guzzle it down.

"Yes, I am spying you," Bro says, simply finishing the conversation.

I finish my juice quickly and grab my bag; time for college. I'm taking a major in Audio Production and a minor in Music. Two very different courses but I'm doing what I can to get where I want. I'd do anything actually. I really want to play my own music, be famous, be known; I'll be the best Strider there ever was.

I head out the door, briefly shouting Bro a goodbye. He shouts back just before I slam the door shut. I sigh and look at our rundown apartment. We live in a tall block of apartments, in the middle of the heat of Texas. I'm rarely outside myself to be honest. I'm white compared to some tans. I get in the elevator and lean against the wall. I study myself in the mirror at the back of the elevator; tall, lean, slight, but not scrawny. I have some muscle, at least.

I hear the ding of the elevator and I step out on the ground floor. I walk out the door and the sun beats down on me. As soon as the harsh glare shines through my glasses, I start feeling a little weak. I sigh, and wish for rain, but rain will probably not come.

I walk to the university, drinking a bottle of apple juice I packed. It's full of ice as well. I don't like warm apple juice. It tastes yuck. I finally get to the university and get to the safety of the air conditioning. That is, if it wasn't broken. I curse as I find this out, barely able to stand already. I end up sitting in class half an hour early. I rest my head down on the desk on my arms.

I seem to doze off for a moment before feeling a presence stand over me.

"Hey? You awake?" I hear them say. I look up, slightly groggy and sickly.

"Yeah, I'm awake," I reply, trying to focus on them. It's clearly a guy speaking and his voice has a weird sound to it.

"You dropped your thadeth," he says with a lisp. I raise my eyebrow. He kneels down, picking something up. "Thadeth," he repeats and when I see my shades in his hand, I realize what he's saying.

"Shit," I say under my breath, taking my shades from him and putting them back on, calmly. He seems to laugh. I look back to him, trying to take him in again. He has a mess of ginger hair on top his head and he has a pair of oval, rimless glasses with les of two different colours; the right is red, the left is blue. His left eye is blue while his right eye is green. He's quite pale, possibly paler than me. He has some freckles across his nose and they spread to his cheeks. He rocks back and forth on his feet.

"Heterochromia?" I say out loud without thinking.

"Huh?"

"Your eyes," I reply. He looks at me for a moment.

"Oh, right," he says. He then goes quiet again and looks down at his feet.

"So… what's your name?" I ask.

He looks back up briefly. "Thollux Captor." Then he looks to his feet again. He can't even pronounce his name properly with that lisp.

"Dave Strider," I say, introducing myself. "I got an Audio Production major and a Music minor. You?"

"Computer Thcience major. Muthic minor."

"You're taking this class?" I ask, getting curious.

"Yeah, I am," he says.

"Sit next to me," I say, a small smile spreading across my face.

Sollux seems a little surprised by my offer. "Um, thure…" he says, taking the seat next to me. Class soon starts in the next ten minutes. We mostly sat in silence before the class. I think he was scared and I was too. Wait, I never said that.

Soon we got out of class and Sollux and I just stand side-by-side awkwardly. Finally one of us has to speak and I guess it's me-

"Tho… you want to get thome coffee?"

… Maybe not.

"Sure, I'd love to." I answer. The two of us make our way to the coffee cart outside. The heat form this morning has just intensified though and we don't get coffee. I get some apple juice with ice instead; proceeding to place the ice on my forehead; and Sollux gets honey slush. We sit underneath an old tree on campus and just talk.

"So why'd you take Computer Science major, Sol?" I ask first, curious, although I don't show I'm curious.

"I like computerth a lot. I learned a lot about them ath a child. Actually wath taught how to hack them too," he admits.

"Hack? Wow, that's impressive," I say.

"I never do anything bad, I juth uthually meth around with thome thingth. But nothing that would dethroy their life," Sollux continues. "Why did you take an Audio Production major?"

"I want to be a DJ, like my Bro. He's my inspiration for this whole thing. I'm only here at this college because of him," I say, leaning against the tree. "Any reasons for your music minor?"

"I wath interethed in it. I wanted to thee how it wath," Sollux leans against the tree as well. "I underthand why you choothe the muthic minor though."

"I would hope so," I say, smiling a little. I like this guy. I want to stay and talk with this guy. He seems interesting. Although he's kind of hard to understand sometimes, I like him and oh, shit, the time.

"Hey, I got to go. I got Audio Production," I say, getting up, drinking my apple juice.

"Oh, well, thee you later?"

"Of course!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep._

"Shut up…" I mumble, reaching for the alarm Bro set. Strange, I can't- there's no button. I look up and see that the alarm has no snooze button. "Argh," I say, hiding my face in the pillow again. I close my eyes for a moment and then I hear my computer bleep over the alarm clock. I sigh and pull myself out of bed.

I ignore my computer for the moment and throw my alarm clock out the window. It hits the roof of the next building over and smashes, shutting up immediately. I then change into my white top with a complete record, white trousers and black and white shoes. I place my shades on my face and then check my message. It has bleeped a few more times already.

**- twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 08:02 -**

**TA said "good morning dave"**

**TA said "you awake?"**

**TA said "no"**

**TA said "yes"**

**TA said "pick a 2iide"**

**TG said "im awake"**

**TG said "why you awake so early?"**

**TA said "college, computer 2ciience two day"**

**TG said "oh"**

**TG said "i got college"**

**TG said "but its just study today"**

**TA said "have fun wiith that"**

**TG said "youre still a creepy ass stalker btw"**

**TG said "i noticed you unblocked yourself again"**

**TA said "ye2"**

**TG said "goodbye"**

**- turntechGodhead [TG] blocked twinArmageddons [TA] at 08:16-**

I get up from my desk chair and head downstairs. The morning from yesterday does not repeat itself. Oh, no. Instead, on the fridge, is a note, written on it, Dave's worst nightmare.

_"Roof, tomorrow morning. Lose strife, no apple juice for a month."_

I kick the fridge, causing it to open a ton of sharp, so-not-toy swords on me. Luckily I dodge most of them, but I get a couple of scratches. I get a particularly nasty one on the side of my face. I ignore it and dab it a little before heading to school. I have a day of studying ahead and then tomorrow, strife.

While in the library, I feel my phone vibrate. I look at the message I received. It appears to be through the school's social network, and it seems to be from Captor.

_"out of cla22 2oon want two meet me there or not"_

I quickly message back.

_"awesome typing quirks and sure. ill be there soon"_

I pack up my books and take another swig from my bottle of apple juice before binning it. I walk out the library as I feel my phone vibrate again. I open the message, again from Captor.

_"awe2ome cant waiit two talk two you again"_

I smile to myself, but I can't help but feel I've seen this typing somewhere. I dismiss it easily and head quickly for the Computer Science classes. I don't know which one it is exactly but I wait at the end of the hall, so I can see each door.

I start rapping quietly, waiting for classes to end. The bell suddenly goes and about two out of three doors open. I stand on the tips of my toes to try and catch sight of Sollux but with no luck. You know when I said I was tall? Well, I lied. I'm quite short, but Sollux's shorter!

Talking about Sollux, I see a mess of ginger hair among the black haired people, brunettes and blondes. I try to call to him and he calls back, but the mass of people separates us. Sollux is soon swept outside. I eventually have to join this wave to get outside and the mass of people push me right into Sollux. Poor guy just got a face full of my irony. Or my neck and chin.

"Oh, sorry, Sol, the crowd is quite rowdy," I say, pushing him gently away from the crowd.

"You don't thay. I have to go through that nearly every day," Sollux says, getting a honey doughnut from the coffee cart; he also convinces me to buy one too; and also getting some coffee, and I get apple juice.

"You seem to like honey," I say as we take our spot under the tree again. Even thought the heat isn't as intense today, I seem to find the tree relaxing.

"I juth really like honey, no reathon," he says, as if it's nothing, which it is because it's not like we're best of friends. I mean, I have other friends… like John… but he's together with Vriska. There's Rose, whose sort of my sister. But she's got Kanaya. Jade maybe? Nope, she doesn't like me right now. Karkat? Oh god, he's never in a good mood. NEVER. So it looks like another Captor day.

I sigh again as I wonder where everyone is, forgetting about Sollux for the moment.

"Thrider?" I hear him say distantly and I look up slightly.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," I say. I've been getting a little careless around Sollux actually. "Well, I like apple juice."

"I noticed. You have it every day." Sollux says as a very familiar person walks over. "Karkat, hey."

"What's up, dumbasses?" he replies, smiling a little. He's got black hair and dark blue eyes, normally surrounded by dark circles. He's quite short, like Sollux and me.

"I meant to talk to you yesterday actually, Karkat," I say. "But it can wait."

"What the fuck do you mean by that? Just say it now, fuckass. Sollux and I are roommates so he'll find out anyway," Karkat says, crossing his arms.

Jeez, I really don't want to deal with this idiot right now, not with Sollux around but I guess I'll have to. "Okay, I'm talking to this person on pesterchum and they've seen me in real life but I haven't. You know them. Their chumhandle's 'twinArmageddons'. Sound familiar?"

I feel Sollux go rigid next to me and I look to him. Karkat hesitates for a moment. "N-no, dumbass. I haven't. Maybe the guy's lying." Karkat glances to Sollux and I just stare dumbly, before finally putting 2 and 2 together.

"That's you, Sollux?!" I push myself to my feet and pivot to face Sollux, who also stands up. I swallow slightly and return my expressionless face, although my eyes are wide behind the shades. "That was you?"

"Yeah… Yeah, that wath me," he says back, a little ashamed.

I shake my head for a moment. Why didn't he say so? Well, there goes our two day friendship. "Fuck you," I say simply, annoyed and pissed off now. I turn and walk away, ignoring Sollux and Karkat's calls after me.

I return to my apartment and slam the door closed. Bro's sitting on the sofa in the living and looks up when I walk in. It's not long past 1.

"What you doing home early?" Bro asks, getting up.

"Nothing," I answer. "I don't have any classes today."

"You should be at the library or study hall then."

"Don't want to go there."

It goes silent between us as I feel Bro's eyes looking over me. He's trying to figure out what's wrong. I start walking to the stairs when he stops me. "C'mon, dude, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing." I look away, thankful for my shades. My eyes start to tear up. I thought I might have made a friend who wouldn't be busy. I might actually be their first priority, rather than being everyone's second.

"Dude, don't lie," Bro says, sitting me down.

"Just fuck off," I say, pushing Bro away and standing back up. I run away, towards the stairs and Bro doesn't follow. I hear him sigh and sit back down. I run to my room and slam the door.

My laptop's still on from this morning and it's bleeping furiously.

**- twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 12:57 -**

**TA said "dave"**

**TA said "are you there"**

**TA said "talk two me"**

**TA said "plea2e dave"**

**TA said "let me apologii2e"**

**TA said "thii2 ii2nt helping dave"**

**TA said "cmon dave"**

**TA said "you mu2t be home now"**

**TA said "me22age me when you get home then"**

**- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 13:11 -**

I sigh at his messages. I think about sending him a message but then decide against it. He sent the last message about 5 minutes ago; he can wait a little longer. I'll decide after I read Karkat's.

**- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 13:01 -**

**CG said "STRIDER ARE YOU THERE"**

**CG said "PLEASE ANSWER FUCKER"**

**CG said "SOLLUX IS REALLY UPSET"**

**CG said "I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO"**

**CG said "EXCEPT PESTER YOU"**

**CG said "ANSWER WHEN YOU GET THIS"**

**CG said "..."**

**CG said "PLEASE"**

Karkat is still waiting for a reply as I lean back. He sent the last message at 13:06. So he's probably back in his dorm, waiting for me to answer. I sigh and type a reply.

**TG said "..."**

**TG said "im here"**

**CG said "YOU MOTHERFUCKER"**

**CG said "SOLLUX IS REALLY UPSET"**

**CG said "HES IN TEARS"**

**CG said "HE THINKS HE DID SOMETHING REALLY WRONG"**

**TG said "quiet kk"**

**CG said "HE JUST WANTED TO BE YOUR FRIEND"**

**CG said "EVEN IF HE DID GO ABOUT IT THE WRONG WAY"**

**CG said "BUT NO"**

**TG said "kk can you please stop"**

**CG said "WHAT"**

**CG said "FINE ILL STOP"**

**CG said "SPEAK"**

**TG said "okay"**

**TG said "im sorry for walking away like that"**

**TG said "but when you find out your new friend"**

**TG said "HACKED you"**

**TG said "i think i had a valid excuse"**

**TG said "especially when another of your friends doesnt tell you"**

**CG said "SO MAYBE I WAS IN THE WRONG TOO"**

**CG said "SORRY"**

**TG said "but"**

**TG said "sol is a cool guy"**

**TG said "i want to be his friend"**

**TG said "but"**

**TG said "he didnt tell me"**

**CG said "YOU DID SAY HE WAS A CREEPY ASS STALKER"**

**CG said "SHIT YOU DIDNT HEAR THAT"**

**CG said "WELL SEE THAT"**

**TG said "fuck you"**

**TG said "you really did know"**

**TG said "youre a great friend kk"**

**TG said "real great"**

**TG said "the best ever"**

**CG said "DONT GET PISSY AT ME DUMBASS"**

**TG said "either way"**

**TG said "ill tell sol sorry tomorrow"**

**TG said "ill probably just get pissed at him today"**

**TG said "so bye"**

**CG said "ASSHOLE"**

**CG said "I WASNT FINISHED YET"**

******- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 13:29 -**

I sigh again and close the laptop lid. I notice Sollux is also pestering me so I know they're definitely in their dorm. I just leave my laptop and lie on my bed. I start thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry this one's short. But that's how I wanted it. Hope you enjoy!**

Next morning I get up, noticing the cut on my cheek has reopened during the night. I curse under my breath, as my pillow and my top from yesterday are covered in blood. I sigh as I check my timetable. Music today. I change into a plain white top and a red hoodie. I pull on a pair of black skinny jeans and red converse. My shades are still on from yesterday. I head downstairs and throw my blood cover top and pillow case into the laundry room before dabbing my cheek again and then putting a plaster on it. I go for the fridge again before I see the note telling me about the strife. Shit, I forgot about that.

I sigh and grab one of my shitty swords and head for the roof. I'm not really in the mood for the strife but I got to do, what I got to do. I get there and look around for Bro. For a change, he's sitting on the ground.

"I'm changing something," Bro says. "One, I'm not using Cal today. Two, if you lose, I want to know what's up with you. You can keep your apple juice."

I nod, not bothering to argue. I take up my stance as Bro flash steps. I bring my sword up and deflect his first attack. He goes in for a second attack but again I defend. I slide back though, already sweating under the heat. Bro flash steps to stand in front of me. I put down my sword and pull off my hoodie really quickly. We nod at each other and the strife resumes.

He brings his sword down towards me quick. I thrust forward, ignoring his sword as it catches my shoulder badly. I thrust the sword forward towards Bro. Bro tries to step back but my sword slices his side. I pull back in surprise and stare at him through my shades. He stares back. He then suddenly starts chuckling.

"You actually hit me, bro, you cut me, dude," he says, before flash stepping and reappearing behind me. The first thing I hear is him chuckling behind me. The next is my top ripping because of the sword. The second last is my scream. The last is Bro cursing and apologizing and possibly crying.


	4. Chapter 4

I am now Sollux Captor and my phone has just started ringing during Computer Science. I apologize quickly and check my phone. It's being called through the college site and it's from Dave. I excuse myself from class and hurry out and answer quickly. "Dave?"

The voice that speaks isn't Dave's. "Sorry, no, dude. This is his older brother." The man's voice sounds strained and there's a siren in the background and panicked speaking. "Dave, he… he's asking for you."

"What happened to him?" I asked, slowly starting to freak out.

"I hurt him by accident. He's bleeding badly. Can you also get Karkat to get John? I need to go in the ambulance with Dave."

"Thure, thure, of courthe. Ith it the hothpital next to the college?"

"Yes, it is. Thanks," Dave's brother says before hanging up.

I stand still for a moment, the phone at my ear. I try to process what Dave's brother just said. As it slowly seeps in, I head back into class and tell the professor I have to go to the hospital. I hurry back out the class and run for the library, while calling Karkat; to which I get no answer. Maybe Karkat's there?

I get there but no Karkat. Which class does he have right now? It can't be Computer Science so maybe Mathematics? I hurry to the Mathematics department and look around and ask the professors but Karkat's in none of the classes. I quickly call Karkat, but I get no answer again. I start panicking and call Vriska, John's girlfriend. Thank god, she picks up.

"Hello?" she says.

"Vrithka! I need you to tell John to go to the hothpital near the college. Thrider's injured!" I hang up before she gets a chance to answer and hurry to the hospital. I'm panicking far too much over someone I've just met. But I don't care. I really don't.

I head back to my dorm quickly and find Karkat asleep there. I curse myself for not thinking to check here. This is our dorm afterall. I wake up Karkat.

"What do you want?" he says groggily, pushing me away.

"Dave'th in hothpital," I say and Karkat sits upright quickly.

"He's what?! Fucking hell, why?" Karkat asks, looking at me.

"Hith brother hurt him by accident and Dave'th bleeding. That'th all I know," I say, grabbing my wallet quickly.

"Shit. I'm coming with you, 'kay?" Karkat says, grabbing his wallet too and his dorm key. We leave quickly, bumping into John. John is in hysterics and ends up hugging Karkat.

"He's hurt! He's actually going into hospital!" John cries. Karkat rubs his back and tries to comfort him but it's Karkat. He can only do so much. Vriska hurries over, from Kanaya and Rose and tries to help.

"Sollux, you go by yourself. I'll catch up, once this dumbass calms down," Karkat says. I hear John laugh a little at being called a dumbass but he continues crying. Instead I hurry out the college and head for the hospital. When I get there, an ambulance has just come in. I stop and look for a moment. A tall man is ushered out first. He's got blonde spiky hair and stupid pointy shades. Is that Dave's brother?

My suspicions are proven correct as Dave is wheeled out the ambulance next, bleeding badly; and without his shades, probably to his dismay. The paramedics hurry him in and I look back to his brother who is freaking out and desperately trying not to cry. He appears to be clutching Dave's shades in his hand very tightly. They also appear to be broken. I hurry after Dave's brother and the nurse and the nurse sits him down in a chair outside where Dave went. I walk up to Dave's brother.

"Are you okay?" I ask, as I notice some silent tears have starts running down his face. The man nods and looks up.

"I'm fine. Just my little brother…"

"Dave'th tough. He'll thurvive," I say, sitting down.

"You're Captor?" the man asks.

"Yeth," I say, looking to him.

"Bro Strider," he says.

"Thollux Captor." Everything goes quiet as we wait outside. I no longer feel like crying. I'm just anxious. My phone vibrates and I check it to find Karkat has sent me a text:

_JOHNS IN TEARS SO HES NOT COMING. IVE GOT TO TAKE CARE OF HIM UNLESS YOU WANT ME AT THE HOSPITAL_

I sigh at Karkat's capital locked text and reply to him.

_iill be fiine. dave2 bro ii2 here_

I slip my phone away and then look back to Bro. His head is now in his hands and his feet are rocking back and forth. I wonder how well he's coping. Then I realise that Bro had said he'd hurt Dave by accident. But how?

"What happened, Bro?" I ask, without thinking.

He looks up and swallows. He removes his shades and wipes his eyes. His eyes are orange, unlike Dave's red ones; which I saw in Music class, when his shades fell off.

"We were having a sword fight. It wasn't anything new. We usually leave with some small scratches, cuts and bruises. But this time, Dave wasn't reacting and moving the same and me… I was stupid. I attacked him from behind, and he never reacted as quickly as normal. I scarred his back badly," Bro explains.

I listen patiently and when Bro finishes explaining, I look away, thinking. Dave hadn't been the same. Maybe something was bothering him. I look back to Bro, who seems to be waiting for my reaction.

"Do you know why he was acting different?" I ask, curiosity getting the better of me.

"No idea. He came home yesterday from college early. He wasn't exactly cheery."

"Oh no…" I say, quietly. Bro raises an eyebrow at me just as a doctor comes out. The doctor then explains that Dave would need a blood transfer as he lost a lot of blood. Bro Strider is taken away and I sit there alone. I now feel like this is partially my fault. If I had just told him, then maybe we wouldn't be here. Dave wouldn't be hurt. I start crying. Dave would not be injured if it weren't for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm stopping this silly "th" for "s" nonsense. I've decided it pisses me off. So from now on, just imagine the lisp please. Yup, imagine it. Jiejhfwejjfwehitjweoitjojtow ijiorejotigeroijeoijgeijierk jgkerj okay now, on with this plottiplentiful story.**

I am Dave Strider again. And my back is in agony. I try to open my eyes with a struggle but get no where so I concentrate on sounds. I hear pacing and muttering. Bro? I also hear someone next to me, tapping their foot and breathing a little panicked. I try to open my mouth to speak but no words come out. But the person next to me saw me move my mouth.

"Dave?" I hear him say; him being Sollux. Sollux actually came to the hospital. He's actually here. I try to move my mouth again, managing a groan. The pacing stops and the footsteps approach me.

"Li'l man? You awake?" I hear Bro say. I smirk slightly to let him know and I hear a sharp intake of breath. "You're awake…" I think I hear relief in his voice and maybe actually tears. I hear Sollux leave the side of the bed and exit the room. Bro kisses my forehead and take my hand. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I thought you would dodge or deflect or something. You had to have a blood transfer and you have to stay in hospital. I was in the most flattering hospital gown and you would of loved to see it, dude."

I squeeze his hand and he goes quiet. I can hear the tears in his voice. I groan again and manage to croak slightly, albeit quiet. "Water?"

"Of course," Bro says. He moves slightly, not letting go of my hand. He reaches somewhere; most likely a bed side table and then holds a cup out. He lifts my head so I can take a small sip.

Soon I hear Bro sit down and just hold my hand. I think I hear him crying a little but I can't be sure. Did something happen and does he think he's at fault? Is that why I'm in hospital?

Eventually, the door to my room opens and I hear a man speaking. "Thank you for telling us, Mr. Captor. Now, Dave Strider is it? I'm Doctor Wilson." I hear someone sit on the side of me that Bro isn't on and then take my opposite hand. I figure it's Sollux. I try to open my eyes and look at the man speaking.

"Yes," I croak out.

"Can you open your eyes?"

I shake my head. "They feel heavy." I cough and my back rips with pain.

"Okay," Wilson says and then I hear pen writing on paper before he speaks again. "You were injured badly across your back with an ornamental sword belonging to your brother, correct?"

"Um…" I groan as I try to remember what happened but nothing comes to mind. "I don't remember." My mind is as blank as a clean slate. Was I supposed to be at college today as well?

"Oh, concussion." More writing. "Are you aware we had to transfer blood from your brother to you?"

"Yeah… Bro mentioned something about it."

"Well, we're going to need to do another blood transfer but we can't take more blood from your brother. Is there anyone else?"

Anyone else, is there anyone else? Why can't I remember that…? Wait a minute… "Rose. Rose Lalonde… She's my twin sister."

"Perfect. Um, Mr Strider, may we talk outside?" I hear Bro get up and walk out with the doctor.

I hear Sollux tapping his foot again and I squeeze his hand.

"Dave?" I hear him say.

"Sollux, you're here. Why are you here?" I croak out once again, feeling more and more like a toad.

"You asked for me. You've been out cold for almost three days. From what your brother said was that you blacked out after he hurt you and then I guess you unconsciously asked for me. You asked from John too, but he got hysterical every time we tried to bring him in to thee you."

"Silly John. Still though, after I walked away, you still came? How long you been here?" I ask. He must still be going to college right?

"I'm here all the time that I don't have classes. I keep sleeping here too." Sollux fidgets a little.

"You've been sleeping here? Dude, go back to your dorm and sleep there. Go out with Karkat and have fun."

"But I don't want to do that. I want to stay here and keep you company." Sollux says.

"Really? Thanks Sol. I mean it." I squeeze his hand again and try to lift my arms to hug him but they've got no strength.

"It's no problem. Um, Dave, about your shades…" I hear a little concern in Sollux's voice.

"What about my shades?" I ask cautiously.

"They are, well… broken" and with those words, my world collapses. In a sense. Well, not really. I love those shades, I really do. But it's not the end of the world.

"Oh shit, well, I'll need a new pair." I say plainly.

"One step ahead of you." Sollux says and I feel him put something on my face. A pair shades supposedly.

"You bought me new shades?" I say, trying to hide the surprise in my voice, which fails.

"Surprised? Yeah, me too. Bro gave me your old ones to keep hold of and they're back in my dorm but I knew you would need new shades. Karkat and I were just out shopping for some things when I saw some shades which were similar to your old pair and well… Next thing I know was I bought them and Karkat is screaming down my ear, calling me an idiot."

I laugh a little. Of course Karkat would think that it was a stupid idea; because it was. But it was sweet. "Thanks Sol. Again."

"I imagine you must still be tired. You should probably get some sleep."

"I am a little but I'll stay up to talk to you."

"No point, I got class. Just go to sleep and you might be able to open your eyes later to see the pictures of Bro in the hospital gown." I hear Sollux laugh and I laugh too.

"You managed to get photos?"

"Yup. Now sleep. You sound tired. I'll be back after class."

"Have a nice class. if that's even possible," I say. I hear Sollux leave the room and when I lay my head back down I fall asleep almost instantly.

**A/N: wow this story is just too much fun. Okay, Hope, stories with plots are so much fun. Remember that. And sorry for OOC Dave but he's not really feeling like himself. And nope, no romance yet for Dave and Sollux. And I think it's going to take longer than you think because this is plottiplentiful. Not plotless. For once. YAY.**


	6. Chapter 6

Later on, I wake up again to a silent room. I try to open my eyes, with a struggle, and I'm blinded by brightness. I try and pull my hand up but it still feels heavy. I squint slightly, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the white of the room. Once I can see clearly, I turn my head slightly, noticing my old broken shades (the John ones), my new shades (the Sollux ones), a vase of flowers and a card from my brother. I groan slightly as I push up slightly. I try to go for the shades but my arm can't quite muster the strength needed to lift it. I curse silently and then glance at the clock. It tells me that it's the morning of Tuesday. I then stare at the wall opposite my bed.

I then begin thinking about things. Well, thing. Well, Sollux, who is a person, not a thing. I begin thinking how he came to the hospital despite after me walking away. Why would he do that? I didn't listen. I didn't do what a good friend would do. I-

Oh crap. "Oi, let me in to see him!" Karkat.

"Mister, he needs rest," I hear a nurse say. I hear another doctor also speak to Karkat but their attempts are futile as Karkat storms into my room.

"Fucking Strider, you needing rest? As if!" I just stare at him, quickly remembering I don't have my shades and curse silently.

"Sir, he's needs rest before his next blood transfer, so please get out, unless his guardian says otherwise," I hear Dr Wilson say.

"Blood transfer?" Karkat slowly looks to Dr Wilson who entered behind him. "What…?" Karkat looks back to me, seeming to look over me. "Oh fucking hell, you do look paler than normal… Sollux wasn't joking when he said you looked awful."

"Now you know, sir. Can you please leave?" the nurse says again.

"Only if Strider wants me to fucking leave," Karkat says and the nurse flinches.

"As long as you stop swearing, Karkat," I say with a hoarse voice. It's louder than before now but it hurts to speak.

"Fine," Karkat says before taking a seat next to the bed. Dr Wilson quickly does a check on a machine by the bed as the nurse leaves.

Before Dr Wilson leaves, he speaks again, "Just call if you need me or a nurse."

"Will do," Karkat and I say in unison and Dr Wilson takes his leave.

"So, how are you, Strider?" Karkat asks, possibly a little awkward. We're friends in a way but we're not exactly best of friends.

"Sore, confused and god knows what else. This is such a fucking bother," I say, turning my head slightly. "I can't even lift my arms. That's how fucking sore I am."

"So you can swear and I fucking can't?"

"Well, you were scaring the nurse."

"Oh," Karkat says, shrugging. "I guess you aren't allowed your shades on then?"

"By the looks of it, no."

"Well, nice eyes."

"Thanks but you're making this really awkward you know."

"I know." Karkat goes silent. "I told Sollux to stop fucking visiting so much. Hope you don't mind."

"No way. He was visiting too much. He was spending the nights here wasn't he?"

"Yeah. He's looking more tired than ever."

"Well, good thing you told him to stop coming."

We go quiet once again and I just lie there. I really, really want to hug Karkat, despite how weird that is, because I missed him a bit but… I can't move. So we sit in silence.

"Sollux, what do you mean by that?" I hear faintly. I look at Karkat and he looks back.

"Is that your brother?" Karkat asks and I nod.

"I mean exactly what I said, Bro," Sollux says back, slightly louder. I can now hear their foot steps approaching.

"You might want to wait a little you know." They're right outside my door now. I close my eyes quickly as they walk in.

"I don't want to wait- oh, Karkat," Sollux says. I hear Karkat get up.

"Hey. I told you not to come." I can almost hear the hurt in Karkat's voice; he no doubt feels betrayed slightly.

"I'm sorry Karkat but… I had to."

"Had to? Why?"

"I'll tell you later but can you just step outside with Bro for the moment please?"

"Fine." I hear Karkat and Bro leave and then Sollux approaches my bed. He doesn't sit down on the chair but instead the side of my bed. He takes my hand gently and I try not to move. "Dave?"

I keep my eyes closed and my hand loose. I start panicking a little. What if he wants to tell me something? Maybe something important happened. Maybe I should stop pretending. Yeah- I suddenly feel a pair of lips on mine and my eyes flutter open. He's kissing me. Sollux is kissing me.

Sollux pulls back and looks at me. "Oh, shoot, I woke you. I didn't mean to do that, I'm sorry. I really-"

"Shut up, Sollux. What was that for?"

"Well… I… just pretend it didn't happen, okay?" Sollux jumps off the bed quicker than I can grip his hand and then I try to reach for him but I'm still in too much pain to do so.

"Damn you Sollux, that's cheating!" I say, hiding my annoyance behind my face, although he can probably read my eyes.

"Sorry!" Sollux says before rushing out the room. I blink for a moment after he leaves, still quite shocked at what he did. I barely know the guy and he just does that. Okay, that's not good. Really not good. Fuck, I don't want to think of my new friend like this, not now.

I'm still freaking out inside my head when Karkat comes back in with Bro.

"Strider?" Karkat says, but I don't answer. I'm still freaking out.

"Li'l man? You in there?" Bro says, standing next to me. I nod slowly.

"What happened?" Karkat asks.

"He kissed me," I just simply say.

"He… kissed you?!" Karkat runs out my room before I get a chance to say anything and so I just sigh.

"Oh great," I say and then look at Bro. Bro then hugs me tightly, being careful, and also keeping his poker face.

"Rose is coming in today for the other blood transfer and then you should start recovering quickly."

"Good, I can't wait to get back to college. Being in hospital is boring," I say, noting the dismissed topic.

"So… you and Sollux, huh?"

"There is no us before you ask."

"Sure."


	7. Chapter 7

It's about two weeks after that I finally get to return to school. I've been told to not stress myself. After Sollux kissed me, he never returned to the hospital. Actually he stopped being in his own dorm room. Karkat told me that he started staying at home and only came to the school for classes. What the hell is up with Sollux? Is he hiding or what? Well, I came to a decision and I have no idea if it's the right one and I am still trying to decide for sure.

I fume silently in my seat in Audio Production. Everyone keeps welcoming me back and I just mutter some kind of reply. I mean, I have more important things on my mind. I have three weeks of work to catch up with, and my back is in agony still. The scar's sealed at least but it's going to be permanent sadly.

Finally the teacher gets to the class and he tells the class what to do before coming over and telling me what I missed. From what he says, I notice I never really missed much. He says it'll just take a little while to catch up. Tavros, one of Karkat's friends, comes over to help me with it. We actually rap together, although not often. The poor guy's seems to always say "uh" in the middle of his sentences, but other than that, he's great I think. I kind of wish I knew him better; maybe after I sort out this thing with Sollux.

I sigh heavily as we finish class. I just spent ages looking at the stuff the rest of the class already did. I actually knew most of it already to be honest. I grab my bag, and adjust my shades before following the crowd out the room. As I exit the room, I feel a hand grab my arm and pull me away from the flow.

"H-hey!" I say, a little shocked. Not to mention, it hurt too. I stumble over my feet, into the person who grabbed me. I pull back and look at them. "Sollux?"

Sollux looks down at his feet and lets my arm go. "Hey."

I grab his arm and then pull him out to the lawn, not caring for the stares from others or the pain in his back. I push him by the tree and he just stares up at me, confused. "Dave, what are you-"

Then I sit down on him, straddling him at the knees, and look him in the eyes, although he can't see my eyes. "You are very stupid." I feel the stares of other people around but again I ignore them.

"W-what?" Sollux says, jumping slightly, leaning against the tree.

"You left me thinking for two weeks, Sol. I think I deserve something because it's your fault," I say, leaning forward slightly.

"Like what? Dave, please be more-" After hearing Sollux's lisp once again, and only god knows how much I missed it and his voice, I press my lips against his, cutting him off. I feel Sollux flinch slightly but he kisses back instantly. I place my hands on his shoulders while his find their way to my waist.

After a moment of just plain simple kissing, I pull back and then stick up a middle finger to the other students who are presently wolf whistling at us. Sollux laughs a little.

"That enough for the time you spent thinking, Dave?" Sollux says and I look back to him.

I keep my poker face up, although I know I'm blushing right now. "Maybe. You might just have to take me on a date."

"How about… movie and dinner tonight then? On me of course, _Strider_," Sollux says, holding out his lisp on my name.

I shiver ever so slightly at that, quite annoyed but pleased by how it sounds, even if it is lisped. "Cool." I hope I keep up my poker face as I stand up. I tell him my address and then quickly say good-bye before hurrying away. I hear him shout good-bye back, before I hide in an empty corridor, outside the library.

There, I slowly let myself smile. All that thinking in the hospital about this might have actually done some good. Although, I could have done without Bro's subtle teasing.

When I get home, I get a greeting from Cal, who promptly lands on my head as soon as I enter. I groan in annoyance, not in the mood for this. "Bro, seriously," I say, keeping my straight face.

"What?" Bro says as he flash-steps to the spot in front of me, also removing Cal. "So, what's up?"

"I have a date tonight so go help me hide all your fucking creepy puppets that are in the living room," I say, proceeding to flash-step just behind Bro. I pick up a few puppets.

"Oh?" For once I hear a little surprise and perhaps curiosity in Bro's voice. He spins around and then throws me over his shoulder.

"Hey, put me down, Bro," I say plainly, as I drop the puppets to try and pry myself away.

"No way," he says as he then flash-steps straight to my room and dumps me down on my bed. He walks out the room, saying "Pretty yourself for your date, I'll tidy, dude" and then closes my door before locking it from the outside.

For a moment, I just stare before throwing a silent temper tantrum, and then finally getting ready. I take a shower first, deciding that I might as well make an effort as I can't get out my room. Once I get out, I actually comb my hair so it looks neater than normal and then stare at my wardrobe.

Shit.

What do guys wear on dates?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: thanks to curiouskat88 for helping me out with Dave's outfit! I actually didn't know so you answering really helped, even though I didn't actually ask. Credit to her for the beautiful outfit Dave is wearing.**

**Oh, and my headcanon is that Dave has little telltale signs about his emotions. Nothing much unless you've been friends with him long enough to notice. Yeah he adjusts his shades and bites his lip a lot when he's nervous.**

_Ding dong._

"Bro let me out already! I need to leave!"

"No way in hell!"

I am Sollux and I can hear them shouting. I sigh and shift my weight from one foot to another. I press the bell again, surprised that there is even a bell.

Finally a tall blonde with spiked back hair answers the door. Bro Strider. "Hey Bro."

"'sup? So you really are the one taking the li'l man on a date."

"Er… yeah."

"Upstairs, first door on the left, here's the key." Bro throws me a key and I catch it and look at him questioningly.

"Okay." I head up the stairs quickly and try to go into Dave's room, which is locked. I sigh and realise what the key is for. I unlock the door and walk in. "Dave?"

I see Dave sitting on his bed, looking bored. He's wearing a red short sleeved shirt with a pair of black jeans that have been a bit worn with time along with his normal red converse. He looks up at me, shades on his face as normal. "At last, I can get out of here." He stands up. "Er… why are you in so much more casual clothes than me?"

I look down at my own clothes and laugh a little. I'm in a short sleeved black top with a pair of grey jeans and black shoes. I also have a loose grey cardigan on. "I wasn't sure what to wear."

"Me neither actually…" I notice Dave's shifts a little, uncomfortably. "So is it movie first then dinner or the other way around?"

"Dinner first actually. No need for a jacket, it's warm out."

"Okay." Dave bites his lip slightly and adjusts his shades, even though they don't need adjusting. Is Dave Strider nervous? Have I, Sollux Captor, managed to make Dave Strider, the stoic cool kid, nervous? I smile a little.

"Ready to go?" I ask, walking forward and holding out my hand.

"Of course I'm ready," Dave says and then takes my hand. I pull him up, to his surprise, and lead him out the room and downstairs. Bro is gone.

All of a sudden something is placed on my back. I jump and shout out, spinning around. The thing on my back is removed and is now in the hands of Bro Strider. Dave looks like he wants to laugh but is trying to keep his straight face. The puppet in Bro's hand is the cause of my jump.

"What the hell is that?" I ask, gesturing at the puppet.

"Cal. He just wanted to say good luck and have fun," Bro says, with an impassive expression. It's kind of unnerving since his look never breaks unlike Dave's.

"Um, sure," I answer, a little unsure. The puppet, named Cal, is kind of creepy if I'm honest. It's just… looking at me. "Well, I guess we'll be back by midnight."

Bro raises an eyebrow. "Midnight? So it's a long date. See ya then." Bro just disappears and I stare at where Bro was just a few moments ago.

I feel Dave start pulling me to the front door. I start rambling. "He just disappeared. Like poof." I hear Dave sigh and I'm still shocked at how Bro disappeared. After we get to the ground floor of Dave's building, he's had enough of my rambling and just clamps a hand over my mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

I am Dave Strider and I finally got Sollux to shut up for a moment after getting out the house. "Sol, shut up." He nods and when I remove my hand he stays quiet. I kiss him gently on his lips for just a moment. "I want to say that I'm really looking forward to this date."

I watch Sollux as he starts going red and smiles at me. I smile back slightly and take his hand. Sollux leads me to his car and he opens the door for me before getting in the driver's seat. He starts driving off straight away.

"I've never done this before. And now this feels awkward," Sollux says. I glance over and smile.

"We're in the same boat then. Oh crap, that did not sound cool," I say, realising just how cheesy and stupid that sounded.

Sollux laughs and I frown at him. "Dave, you don't have to be cool all the time."

"You clearly haven't hung out with us Striders long enough yet," I say, leaning back.

"Yet?"

"If you're dating me, then you're going to have to learn to deal with the Strider way… Crap. I keep sounding cheesy," I say, cursing in my head to myself. Okay, I know I ramble when I'm nervous but I don't recall sounding cheesy.

Sollux laughs again. I hit him on his shoulder playfully while he continues laughing. And he doesn't shut up either. "Do you ever stop laughing?" I ask, slowly getting more annoyed now.

"Not if it annoys you," he replies and grins at me. Right now I want to punch his face. But at least he stops laughing not long after that and pulls into a car park for a classy restaurant, not too classy but it's not exactly a fast food at least. He gets out quickly and opens my door for me. I sigh at him and get out and he takes my hand. He leads me into the restaurant and swiftly gets our table. Yes, our. He made a reservation apparently.

Let's just say he has to drag me to our table because I am in complete and utter shock and I feel extremely nervous now, and I'm afraid I might actually start rambling and shit I'm rambling now.

"Dave?" I hear Sollux say as we arrive at our table.

"Shit, sorry," I say and look at the table; our candle-lit table. How did this guy become so romantic so quickly? Sollux yet again takes the lead and pulls out my chair and I sit down. He sits opposite me and takes the menu from the waiter. I take my menu as well and then the waiter leaves as to decide. "You picked a real nice place, Sol," I say, looking around.

The restaurant is slightly dimmed and each table is candle-lit with flowers. The walls and carpet and simply but beautifully decorated. The table clothes are simple cream satin and the chairs are just the comfiest furniture I've ever sat on.

"Well… I actually…" Sollux stutters over his words. I raise an eyebrow over my shades at him to try and get him to go on. He sighs and continues. "I actually phoned here saying that I might need a table at short notice. I really wanted to ask you on a date but you reacted at the hospital in what I thought was a bad way so I just thought… and then today at college. I decided I wanted to just make things right and be friends but no. You kissed me. And then hinted at a date which I accepted. So here we are at my short notice reservation."

"You didn't have to explain everything you know," I say, laughing a little.

"If we're dating, we should be open right?"

"Well… I actually don't know. 'Cause I've never been on a date or had a boyfriend or girlfriend."

"Dave Strider has never had a girlfriend or boyfriend? Wow, I'm shocked. Wait, was I your first kiss then?" Sollux asks, leaning forward, curious.

"No, actually. John was," I laugh a little as I remember. "We were 13 then, when we first got interested in the idea of boyfriends and girlfriends and we just got a little… experimental?"

"Really? Well, I'll have you know my first kiss was AA. I mean Aradia." Sollux corrects himself and then smiles at me. I can't resist smiling back.

"I know her. Well, I've met her once or twice because of Vriska and Karkat but we're not friends or anything."

"Well, anyway, she was my first girlfriend and we were quite happy together actually. That was until Equius. But I have no quarrels with the two of them; Aradia for dumping me for him, and Equius for, in a way, taking her from me. But we were young then too," Sollux explains.

I then realize something. "Hey, you've met my family, even though it was in a weird way, but what about your family?"

Sollux freezes up a little. "Might I suggest we avoid my family for the moment…? I have no problem talking about my older brother but my parents…"

"Oh, sorry," I say, instantly regretting bringing it up. "Though you have a brother as well?"

"Yeah, he's not much older than me. His name's Mituna. He's not exactly… sane or stable. He has bipolar disorder and he can get really violent. But he's my brother and I love him."

I smile a little wider. "Of course you do. Of course…" I say. "So shall we actually look at our menus?"

"Yeah!" Sollux and I open our menus and I see the prices and I close the menu quickly.

"You realize how expensive this place is, right Sollux?" I think my jaw has fallen down onto the table.

"Yeah. I may not be on good terms with my parents but I have a lot of money. I can pay, trust me."

I just stare at Sollux. "I honestly can't let you pay for me if it's this expensive. Especially not on a first date."

"Well, too bad," Sollux says simply and all I can answer with is a stare. I mean, c'mon. I'm not going to complain but wow, those prices are high. Maybe I should just order something cheap and keep the price low. Yeah, that should do. But… he's offering right?

…

You know what? I, Dave Strider, hate dates. You heard it alright. Now back to reality.

I open the menu back up and stare at the choices, trying to ignore the prices. Sollux must notice that I really don't want to make him pay, and that my poker face has slipped completely, because he's laughing at me from across the table. I kick him under the table lightly and he traps my foot between his feet. I feel my face heat up and I look down at the menu quickly.

I feel nervous, especially with Sollux rubbing my foot, which is incredibly embarrassing. And by Sollux's laughs, I think I'm also very red. I finally decide what I want for the starter and main course and put the menu down. But I now have nothing to look at but Sollux. Although I do try to look around the restaurant at everything but Sollux. Like the couple just a few tables away from us, laughing and kissing occasionally. Or the family to my left that's having a nice dinner out.

"Dave, I know you're not looking at me, even with your shades."

I continue not looking at Sollux. I'm too embarrassed to. At least the waiter comes to take our orders.

"Your orders, sirs?"

Sollux orders his starter and main course quickly and I follow suit. The waiter asks if we want any drinks and Sollux says yes. Sollux orders some honey coffee for himself, which doesn't sound nice but okay, and apple juice for me.

When the waiter leaves, I finally look at Sollux.

"So, you're looking at me now." Sollux smiles sweetly this time. It looks different from the rest of his smiles. I swear my heart stops for a moment.

"I'm just…" I start, looking down again.

"Nervous?" Sollux finishes for me. I nod and look at him again. "Dave, I was nervous to meet you. Why do you think I hacked your pesterchum? I wanted to talk to you. But the day after we talked, I found out you were in my class and I was surprised. And then of course, because I was too scared to tell you who I was, you found out and walked away."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that still. Why did you come to the hospital anyway? After what had happened?"

"Wait, you had concussion didn't you?" Sollux says.

"Yeah, I did. It was mild. I actually remember nothing of that day. I know I probably woke up but the thing is I don't really remember anything after. Not even what I got dressed in."

"Well, Bro told me that you asked for me yourself."

"I what?" I stare at Sollux, shocked.

"You asked for me. Most likely unconsciously as you don't remember. But that means something then. Right?"

"Right," I look down again. It's so annoying not remembering.

I look back up as our drinks arrive with our starters. Most of the dinner goes in silence as we are eating, but we do have a little chit-chat. Finally we finish. Main course arrives swiftly after giving Sollux and me no time to talk so we finish our main course quickly and decide to not have dessert. At last it's time to leave for the movie.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: please don't judge me for how I wrote Mituna here. I just... I dunno. And sorry Dave is OOC here because I forgot I was writing first person Dave. Oops.**

We get to the movie, not exchanging many words. Sollux gets the tickets while I get the popcorn, sweets and drinks. I'm trying to juggle everything as I feel something slip out of my arms. I curse and glance back, trying to see what I dropped; to see Sollux smirking, holding the bag of sweets. I sigh and he takes the drinks off me. "Let's go then," he says.

I nod and follow him as we find the right screen and then find our seats, as the lights dim not long after we enter. We sit watching the movie in silence. The screen is mostly empty, despite it being a romance movie. Whatever made Sollux pick a romantic movie? I mean seriously. As far as I know we both despise them.

I lean back comfortably in my seat and close my eyes. Sollux will never know. I still have my shades, so I can't really see the movie anyway and not that I want to see it.

I just listen to the words of the movie as some kind of drama happens. I tune it out and start rapping inside my head.

I don't even notice that I started to nod off until something of warmth slides over my hand. I jolt awake, but not visibly. I flicker my eyes down to my hand and notice Sollux's hand on mine.

Needless to say, my stomach has butterflies.

I pretend not to notice and try to focus on the movie. I feel a second source of warmth slide from my upper arm to my shoulder. I feel my heart beat speed up slightly. The hand then traces my neck and takes a hold of my chin and then tilts my head towards the owner.

I stare, with difficulty, into Sollux's eyes, over his glasses.

"How the hell can you watch the movie with those shades on?"

"I'm a man of many talents, babe," I say, smirking.

I notice a blush cross Sollux's face and then Sollux removes my shades; putting them onto the arm rest next to him. I'm away to protest when Sollux gently kisses me.

About now, my stomach flips and I thank Sollux for getting seats in the back.

The movie out our minds, we focus on the kiss. Sollux isn't moving at all and I'm not either. The kiss is innocent and chaste. Slowly, Sollux's hand on my chin slides up to my hair and tangles itself in it. His other hand is still over mine. I complain inwardly when he removes it, taking away the warmth. It's then replaced on my waist.

Our position is really awkward because of the arm rest between us. I really want to get closer. So I do. I back away and stand up for a moment and then sit down on Sollux's lap. He looks a little shocked before smirking. I smirk back and then kiss him again.

Both his hands go to my waist this time while one of my hands wraps around his neck and the other tangles in his hair. I tilt my head slightly to make things slightly easier. We stay kissing like that for maybe five minutes or so before I pull back slightly, my lips still close to his. I look at his glasses and sigh. I sit back a little more and remove his glasses and put them with my shades. I then lean forward to kiss him again but Sollux stops me when I'm about an inch away.

"What you stopping me for, Sol?" I say, trying to keep the whine out my voice.

When he smirks, I know I failed. "Oh, I was just thinking of how beautiful your eyes are. When I saw them in Music, I never thought much, except they were different like my own. But now I can see them properly and up close like this… They're breath taking."

I sigh and smile slightly. "Now you've indulged in my eyes, can we indulge in some more kissing?" I lean forward to kiss Sollux again, only to have Sollux clamp his hand over my mouth.

"What's the magic word?" he says, pushing me back and then removing his hand.

My jaw falls open slightly. He seriously wants me to say please? A Strider does not say please. They get what they ask for. Oh boy, I am not going to give in. No way in hell is he going to get me to say please. If anyone will say please, it'll be him. But a Strider-

I stop myself in mid-thought and stare at Sollux. More specifically his eyes. Although I've seen them already, I'm really looking at them now. They're beautiful. His left being a beautiful sea of sapphire blue that I could just drown in while the right is a deep forest of emerald green where I could get lost.

"Ugh, you win," I say. Sollux breathes out and then I realise that I had actually spent quite a few moments thinking.

"So, what do you say then?"

I swallow down some of my pride and mutter quietly. "Can we kiss please?"

"Sorry I never heard that." I can hear the smirk in his voice.

I look down and rest my eyes on his chest in embarrassment. I say it a little louder. "Can we kiss please?"

"Sorry, still didn't catch that." I can hear the smirk turning into a grin and I curse myself.

I swallow down even more pride and hiss it out this time, but loud enough for him to hear. "Can we kiss please?"

"Not if you're going to give me that attitude, Strider."

I groan and roll my eyes, looking up again. "Can we kiss please?" I say, feeling all my pride slip away.

"Yes, _babe_," Sollux says, mocking the way I called him 'babe' earlier.

I open my mouth to tell him to stop it when he kisses me, sliding his tongue into my mouth. I instantly melt in his arms, not caring anymore, just loving how Sollux's tongue feels against mine and his hand moving to my lower back to bring us closer.

The movie is entirely forgotten. It's just background noise. Annoying background noise might I add.

I lean into Sollux, tilting my head again, but this time to get closer. Sollux stops rubbing my tongue to explore the rest of my mouth. That, combined with his hand heating up my lower back, I moan softly into his mouth, forgetting to keep my cool for a moment. I instantly regret it but the regret is short lived as Sollux then moans softly as well.

I feel his grip on one side of my hips tighten slightly. His hand on my back grips the back of my shirt and I press closer to Sollux. Our chests are pressed against one another and then our hips inches away from each other's. I'm satisfied just to stay like that.

I feel his hand start rubbing my lower back and his grip on my waist tighten again. He starts pressing his tongue against mine again and I decide he's had his fun. I want mine. I start fighting back to try to get a taste of Sollux; although Sollux doesn't seem ready to submit. We fight but soon I start winning and finally get my tongue past his lips. I explore every part I can, wanting to taste Sollux. I can taste the sweets we got on his tongue but in a general taste, I can actually taste honey and coffee. It tastes really nice.

I'm about to pull back to catch my breath when he sucks. On my tongue. I don't expect and I moan into his mouth. I then curse. I feel Sollux smirk. I no longer want to rest as Sollux then starts fighting the battle for dominance again with renewed strength.

Our tongues tangle and somehow I start feeling the area between my legs heat up slightly. I curse out loud and Sollux pulls back.

"What's wrong?" Sollux says, his lips a little red from the kissing. His hair is now sticking up weirdly and I realise I was actually pushing my hands through it. Oops. It looks messy but good.

"Nothing, just er…" My eyes look down before snapping back up quickly. "Nothing."

I see Sollux smirk before kissing me again and this time biting my lip. I gasp because on either side, I feel two teeth press sharply. I taste something metallic tasting in my mouth and realise I'm bleeding.

"Ow," I say, pulling back, putting a hand to my lip, where there are now four small cuts, bleeding slightly.

Sollux doesn't say anything and just kisses me again, biting my lip again, but softer so he doesn't pierce the skin. Fuck, I never realised he had some sharp teeth till then. It hurt but in a good way I guess. Emphasise on the 'I guess'. I bite back, trying to break the skin on his lip as well but nothing. I frown slightly and I feel Sollux let out a silent chuckle. It irks me slightly and I try to get my tongue back into his mouth.

I don't even realise his hand on my lower back pushing me closer until I feel a lot more warmth down there and something hard. I pull back quickly, eyes widening. I open my mouth to say something, as I slide back away from him, but not off of him.

"Sol-"

"Sorry," is all he says.

I sigh and then lean forward and kiss him again, slow but innocent. His hands rest on my waist. I then pull back. "Don't be. But you are my first boyfriend, so I would like to take it slow. That's just… too quick for me."

Sollux shrugs and strokes my cheek gently before putting his hand back where it was. "Too embarrassed, Strider?" he sneers jokingly.

I roll my eyes at him and kiss him again. We kiss in breaks and Sollux keeps an eye on the movie. We're in the middle of kissing when Sollux pushes me back gently.

"Movie's over," he says and then takes his glasses and puts them back on. I grab my shades and put them back on as well and get off of Sollux. I turn around and see the credits rolling.

"Let's get out of here," I say, linking my hand with his.

"Sure," he says back and we hurry out the screen. I get some odd looks so I hurry to the toilets before we leave, making Sollux wait outside them.

Only then do I realize my lips are bruised from Sollux biting them roughly. I groan and then return to Sollux.

"Fuck you," I say, giving him the middle finger then pointing at my lips.

Sollux's smile grows wider and then he laughs. I pout at him and he laughs even more. I sigh and he then kisses me. I open one eye and notice people staring but fuck them. I don't care. I smile at that thought.

Sollux pulls back and then finally pulls me behind him to his car. Again I ignore everyone watching us. It's not common often people in Texas see two guys holding hands; I mean it. It's so difficult to show affection when you're gay in public. Some Texan will always find it gross or something. Or some shit like that. I just don't see why. A lot of my friends don't actually. Good thing our school doesn't tolerate people bullying homosexuals or any other sexuality.

Sollux lets me in first, before walking to his side. He puts the keys in but doesn't start the car. "Dave?"

"Yeah?" I say, turning to look at him.

"Do you want to… um…?" He says awkwardly. "Come over? Or to yours if you would prefer."

"Yours is fine, Sol," I say then I see him bite his lip, a little worried. "What's wrong?"

"It's just… my parents. If they know…" Sollux shivers. "It just won't be good."

I shrug nonchalantly. "Just say I'm a friend."

"Dave, you'll be the first person I've ever brought home, for my parents to see," Sollux says, looking out the front window. "Plus, I'll have to tell them anyway about you anyway."

"Sollux, you need to give me more than that. I don't want to walk in their blind. The world's dark enough as it is for me," I say, gesturing to my shades. He laughs a little.

"They're not homophobic so I don't have to worry about that. Actually it'd be difficult for them to be homophobic. They'd be scared of themselves. Wow, now wouldn't that be awkward?" Sollux says.

I process what he just said. Wait one fucking minute. Scared of _themselves_? "Sol, do you have two dads or mums?"

"Er… dads," he says.

"So what's the problem?"

"They thought I'd be a perfect child as Mituna's not exactly… right in the head," he says, looking down. "And my biological dad is… he's come so close to hitting me. I'm terrified of him. My other dad is better though. He doesn't see why I'm scared though."

"That's…" I begin but not quite what to say. I had just been unlucky when I was younger. My mum and dad had been sitting in the front of the car and I was in the back with Bro. He had barely turned 18. I was something like 4 years old. Then we crashed. I don't remember much except for Bro shouting out suddenly with our mum and dad cursing. Next thing that had happened was the car crashing and all I saw was Bro's face in panic. Bro had gotten me out before he went for our parents. I had been unharmed completely. Bro got away with some small cuts and bruises and a broken wrist. Our parents lost their lives though. Since then Bro took care of me.

"We might as well go there anyway. Get this over with. Maybe they'll act nice while you're there," Sollux says, sighing.

"…" I don't say anything. I just don't think I should. And so we sit the car journey in silence. We glance at each other occasionally and I can see fear in his eyes. He finally pulls up to a small two storey town house. It's really cute actually. There's even a balcony at the front.

Sollux laughs at me. "The balcony is my parent's room. My room looks out onto our garden out back."

I think my jaw drops because Sollux brings a hand to my chin and pushes it up to close my mouth and then pulls me close to kiss me.

I pull back after a moment and undo my seatbelt. "Shall we?"

"God, I really want to just drive away," Sollux says.

"I will drag you there if I have to," I say, laughing and getting out the car.

Sollux makes a move to get out, undoing his seatbelt and is halfway out the car when he freezes. I raise an eyebrow at him and look where he's looking. His front door's opening. I hold my breath; although I don't know why.

A man comes out and I hear Sollux breathe out heavily. "Dad," he says and goes and hugs the man. I figure this is the one who is better.

Sollux leads his dad over to me and I hold out my hand. His dad shakes it. "Dad, this is Dave Strider. He's er…" Sollux looks at me awkwardly, trying to find the right word.

I laugh shortly and say, "I'm his boyfriend. Nice to meet you Mr. Captor." I keep my straight face.

"Nice to meet you too Dave," he says. "Just call me Will. Mr. Captor isn't right really."

"Oh, sorry," I say. Will lets go of my hand and I take Sollux's hand tightly.

"Dad, is Father…?" I hear Sollux's voice shake as he asks the question.

"No, he's not, so if you hurry to your room, you might be able to avoid him till dinner," Will says. I can hear slight annoyance in his voice. Wow, he really doesn't like Sollux asking that.

Sollux quickly says thanks and then pulls me into his house. He drags me so fast I don't have a chance to look around. He stops at the top of the stairs. On the left are two doors, and on the right is one door.

"The one on the right is Dad and Father's. The first one on the left is Mituna's and the second is mine." Sollux turns to me. "Do you want to meet Mituna? He really wants to meet you."

I nod and then look around. The floor is wood and the walls are a pale cream, with nothing on them. The hall way looks extremely bare. It doesn't look like a family house. I feel Sollux tug me to the first door on the left and then knock.

"Mituna?"

"Sollux?" I hear from the other side of the door. The voice sounds really young and has a lisp like Sollux. The voice is also strained as if it's difficult to form words.

"Can I come in? I have someone for you to meet."

"Really?" The voice is excited and I hear someone get up and run to the door, thumping their feet. The door opens swiftly and I see someone. He's got a mess of ginger hair like Sollux but Mituna's covers his eyes, although I can see he has one blue eye and one green like Sollux. He's got big teeth that look sort of goofy but cute; especially with him grinning like that at me. In his hand he has a helmet and there's a pair of glasses hooked on the front of his top. He's only a little taller than Sollux, about the same height as me.

"Mituna meet Dave, Dave meet Mituna," Sollux says, letting go of my hand.

Mituna starts babbling like a small excited child. "Sollux has told me so much about you! I really wanted to meet you, you sound so fun. He said you're like the cool kid but you're really cute anyway-" Mituna freezes for a moment. "I never said that!

I laugh gently, removing my shades, feeling no need for them at this moment. "Sollux is my boyfriend now, Mituna. But, Sollux told you a lot about me, huh?" I smirk and raise an eyebrow at Sollux before looking back to Mituna.

Mituna laughs when I say that. It's adorable. "Heaps and heaps. He loves talking about you. I love hearing about you too and I just really wanted to meet you and here you are." Mituna suddenly stops talking and his face falls. I see Sollux go rigid, and his expression become one of fear, out of the corner of my eye. I look between them, confused.

I open my mouth to speak when I hear the front door open and then slam closed violently. We all stay silent as we hear muffled talking and then…

"SOLLUX CAPTOR," we hear and we all flinch. I flinch the most because that was the loudest fucking thing I've ever heard. Mituna cowers away and I see Sollux nod to him before Mituna hides in his bedroom and closes the door.

Sollux sighs and looks at me. "I'll be right back." Then he tries to leave but I take his hand.

"Not letting you go down there by yourself," I say, smiling at him. I place my shades back on my face. Sollux smiles back and then decides to pull me downstairs before his Father shouts again.


	11. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

****Just something curiouskat88 said. I am not making Sollux's parents any of the canon characters because hell I only know the Signless. And even then I know nothing of him. So they are just characters I've made randomly.

And about Mituna, just thought I'd mention that I am working off of the fandom Mituna as I haven't met him in canon yet. But he's a cutie no matter what.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I made it that Dave lived in a quiet household and that he isn't used to people shouting about him.**

I am Sollux once again, and I should have just made Dave say up there and hide in Mituna's room or my room. But holy fucking shit, Father looks furious. I just look up at him, hiding my fear. He shouts and I barely flinch. Dave though, visibly jumps, despite his desperate attempt to stay calm.

"Oh, you're a pussy are you?" Father says, although unless you've lived with him as long as I have, you can't tell the difference really.

Dave shakes his head quickly.

"Good, now take those fucking shades off," Father says.

Dave stares at Father and then glances at me. I open my mouth to say something but Father just shouts again. "Do not try to argue with me, Sollux! It's bad manners and I will not tolerate it!"

Dave quickly removes his shades and Father just stares at him. "Oh great, another weirdo in this house." I see Dave tear up slightly. Ouch. No wonder he hides his eyes.

"Father, please-" I try to speak up.

"NO. Now you two will stay down here. I don't want any funny business happening." Father finally turns and heads into the kitchen.

I quickly turn to face Dave and he looks about ready to run and hide. His façade is down and his entire face is just showing how hurt he is. It's alright if you've lived with being called a freak for 18 years but Dave has always hid his eyes from what I know from Karkat. Dave probably always kept his eyes hidden; only removing them for sleep. I take Dave's hand and head back upstairs. Dave's about to say something, probably about what Father said, but I ignore him. I pull him into my bedroom and make the door is closed. I shove a blanket to the opening at the bottom.

I turn back around to see Dave standing in the middle of the mess that I call a bedroom. There's wires leading everywhere all over the place. There's a few computers about, only one of them were bought. The rest are handmade by me, and they work too. There's a stereo among the mess too and then lots of music and books.

"Looks like my room normally," Dave says, looking around.

I laugh then realize that his eyes still look teary. "Dave?" I say, approaching him. He starts crying a little. "D-Dave!" I quickly hug him.

His shoulders are shaking slightly and he's trying desperately not to cry. "He called me a weirdo because of my eyes… Why…"

"Dave, he thinks I'm a freak and same with Mituna. Stop worrying about it."

"Your own father… thinks you're a freak?" Dave just stares at me. "That's just… stupid. Whose own father thinks their son's a freak?"

"Mine, that's who," I say, stroking Dave's hair. I hear thumps up the stairs and I pull away from Dave and look at him. "Probably my dad."

Wrong.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" Father shouts. I spin round and make sure I'm between Dave and him.

"To stay downstairs." I say, making my voice stay level.

"So why aren't you down there?" he shouts.

"I… I'm 18! I need privacy!" I shout at him. Wrong move.

"You did not just SHOUT AT ME!" He shouts back, getting louder. He quickly walks up to me and raises his fist. His fist is swinging down and I close my eyes, quickly, lifting my arms; waiting for the hit to come.

It never does.

I slowly open my eyes to see Dave has taken the hit. His lip is bleeding slightly, his eye is already starting to bruise and his nose is bleeding.

"Dave!" I exclaim, inhaling suddenly.

"I'm fine," he says. "Now, , you are going to let Sollux and me leave right now, with Mituna, and you aren't going to stop us."

My father just stares at Dave, as he just shrugs the hit off. Father isn't exactly weak either. Dave grabs my hand and pulls me out the room to Mituna's door, leaving Father standing there. Dave knocks on Mituna's door, who answers quickly.

"Mituna, we're getting out of here," Dave says. I hold out my hand and he takes it and Dave leads us downstairs. We pass my dad.

"Sorry, dad," I say simply. Dave stops and looks at him.

Dad notices Dave's face. "No need to apologize. Just phone me okay?"

I nod. "Thanks for understanding." We all hurry out quickly. I get into my car in the driver's seat. Dave lets Mituna sit in the front and Dave sits in the middle in the back.

"Where now, Dave?" I say, looking back.

"Head to mine. Bro won't mind at all." I nod to Dave's answer and pull away quickly, ignoring Father who just came running out the house.


	13. Author's Note 2

**Just another author's note about my writing of Dave. Okay, I know he wouldn't cry but I'm like... inserting emotional stuff. There's a reason for it. And Dave has to cry sometimes right? Plus he's never been called weird for his eyes before. And that I keep forgetting this is Dave I'm writing.**

**But please do not forget Dave has emotions too D:**

**P.S - Dave is still a tough kid. Just with emotions :P The point of this is to change his life so by extension, Dave himself.**

**Keep tuned for more! (oh gog what diid ii ju2t type)**


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N: No, I will never stop making Mituna an excited young adult. I love him like that too much 3 He's such a cutie.**

I am Dave Strider and my face fucking hurts. The blood has covered some of my shirt and my eye is even worse I think. It's actually closed now, behind my shades. We arrive back at my house and I direct Sollux to where he should park, so he can stay the night without his car being bashed in. I quickly get out and the Captors walk behind me, holding hands. Mituna's talking quietly to Sollux, asking what happened and Sollux is telling him. We arrive at the building and head up in the elevator. Sollux is hugging Mituna and he looks at me. I look at him briefly and then look away.

We get to the right floor and I let myself into the house. I try to be quiet, and get Sollux and Mituna upstairs. But the lights flicker on and I spin to face the switch. Bro's standing there.

"What the fuck happened to you, David?" I wince when Bro says my actual name, reserved for serious times.

"Sollux's father was going to punch him, and I kind of…" I shrug. "Acting the protector as normal, you know me," I say. Yeah, I never got into fights because I swung a punch. I never hurt anyone actually unless someone I was protecting got hurt. I always took the hits, and never returned them.

Bro looks to Sollux and then to me. "Mituna isn't it? I know Latula." I look back slightly, to see Mituna smile at the mention of this vaguely familiar name. "You and Sollux go upstairs. You two can have Dave's room; Dave can sleep in with me tonight. If that's alright, li'l bro?"

"Why wouldn't it be? I don't mind." I say. Sollux mutters thanks and leads Mituna to my room.

Bro takes my arm lightly and leads me into the kitchen. He grabs the first aid kit he keeps just in case. He swiftly removes my shades but I don't bother protesting. He looks at my closed eye and then sighs. "You're going to have a beautiful black eye tomorrow. You do realise you just got out of hospital right?"

"Yeah, I know."

Bro sits me down and then takes his time cleaning up my blood before getting me an icepack for my eye.

Despite my protests, Bro then proceeds to carry me upstairs, over his shoulder. I'm protesting loud enough for Mituna and Sollux to look out my room. Sollux starts laughing.

"Wait, Bro!" he says, laughing. Bro puts me down and flashes a smirk before going into his room. Sollux hurries over and kisses me. I react instantly and smile into the kiss. Sollux pulls away far too early for my liking. "Good night. David," he says.

I wince. "Hey! Unfair."

Sollux chuckles and kisses my cheek before turning away to claim my bed. "Good night, Sollux," I say after him before going into Bro's room. All the smuppets are piled in one corner along with anything else dangerous.

"I cleaned up for ya," Bro says from the bed. He's already in bed, in just his boxers. I sigh and strip down to my boxers. Texas is too hot to sleep in anything else. I climb in next to Bro and he wraps an arm round my shoulders.

"You alright, Dave?" he asks.

I look up, slightly confused. "What do you mean?"

"Along with the bleeding and the bruise, there seems to be something else."

"I've taken hits worse than this. It's just… his father… called me a weirdo because of my eyes. He calls his own children freaks. What kind of father would say that?"

"I don't know, dude, I don't know," Bro says, hugging me slightly.

Hugging Bro tightly, I fall asleep finally, not caring for the silent tears that dampen his chest slightly.

I sleep peacefully, that is until Sollux and Mituna invade Bro's room. And when I invade, I mean they declare war and everything.

"WE CAPTORS CHALLENGE THE STRIDERS!" I hear a lisped shout. I grumble at the shouter and weakly lift a hand to tell them to go away.

"Mituna, the bucket please," I hear Sollux say. I don't really take in what he says and when I do my eyes widen.

"Don't you fucking-" _Splash._

I sit up quickly, Bro doing the same; both of us soaking wet. Bro looks at Mituna, with his revealed amber eyes and I glare at Sollux with my similarly revealed red ones.

"It's on," is all Bro says. I hear Mituna yelp behind me and I look over to see Bro tickling him, while Bro still has a straight face. God, could that be anymore funny.

I look back to Sollux and grin slowly.

"Don't you dare, Dave!"

"Oh, but you can't change a Strider's mind now," I say, tackling him quicker than he can move. I didn't even need to flash-step. I also start covering him in water as he did soak me just a moment ago. "So, this is war, huh?"

"Yes! We declare war against the Striders!" Sollux shouts in my face, but grinning while he does it.

I hear Mituna's manic giggling on the other side of the bed. Sollux can't help but laugh. I lessen my grin to a slight smile. "I declare this victory to be to the Striders."

"You may have won the battle but you'll lose the war!"

"That's a saying for losers. Every battle matters, Sol."

"Oh, what's your proof?"

"My strides with my Bro. Trust me, you got to win every battle, because if you lose, you might die."

"Wow, what a way to make it serious."

"What?" I look at Sollux blankly. I push myself off of Sollux and help him up to see Bro has let Mituna up too.

"So now that the battle's over, shall I make breakfast as we have guests, or should I say the enemy?" Bro says, deadpanning. How the hell does he do that?

"I would like to eat for sure!" Mituna says happily. Despite his soaked top and trousers, he seems completely unbothered. He _is _completely unbothered.

"God, I do need food now you mention it," Sollux says.

"To the kitchen then," I say, grabbing my shades quickly and then pulling Sollux behind me. Mituna and Bro, grabbing his shades too, follow quickly behind. Bro going at a slow leisurely pace while Mituna is jumping around like an excited puppy.

When Bro finally gets to the kitchen and starts cooking, we end up with a burnt mess on our plates.

"Bro, this ain't edible."

"Of course it is, Davey. Eat up."

"Don't call me that."

"Okay, Davey."

I sigh and Sollux then gets up, and starts cooking himself. I look over Sollux's shoulder. "What you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm cooking," Sollux replies, pushing me away. "Unless you want a frying pan and your head to embrace suddenly, I'd step back."

"That's a weird way to say a threat, but okay," I say, smirking slightly. I sit back down at the table where Mituna is talking to Bro, whose sitting next to Mituna, about Latula, who he mentioned yesterday.

"… she's the best girl ever. Well, that I know but it wouldn't surprise me if she is the best girl ever because she's amazing! I really wish I was as cool as her. I can skateboard but that's it. I'm not really that good according to Cronus. Actually Cronus thinks Latula is too good for me and that I'll never have a chance with her. But she told me that I do have a chance I just got to wait and then maybe I'll get to grab that chance. I'll show Cronus!" Mituna giggles and I notice Bro smiling ever so slightly. I think he likes having some loud Captors around the house already.

"Well, I wouldn't listen to that Cronus. Talking of Cronus, I think I know him personally," Bro says, sitting back. "Cronus Ampora?"

"Yes, that's his name! How do you know him?" Mituna asks curiously.

"He's one of the regulars at the club I work at. He's got a cousin named Eridan right?" Bro says.

Sollux groans. "God, that idiot. In fact, they're both idiots, assholes, whatever."

"Take it you hate them?" Bro inquires.

"Well, I wouldn't say I like them but I don't hate them either. Eridan and I have this rivalry thing going on where it is a hit for a hit, no permanent injuries either. He hits as hard as I do but I'm not exactly muscle over here," Sollux says, laughing a little.

Sollux then gives us edible food on some plates and takes a seat next to me. We each have one egg, two rashes of bacon and a bit of toast. I don't even know how Bro can burn something like this. Then again, I burn everything I cook too.

"Breakfast is served," Sollux announces before beginning to eat.

We all begin to eat while Mituna fills the silence with stories of his gaming experiences with Latula or Sollux or on his own and stories about funny times when he's been skate-boarding, sometimes with Cronus, who just seems like a bully to me, but Mituna seems to think of Cronus as a weird friend who won't admit friendly feelings.

I wash the dishes with Bro while the Captors go and watch television in the living room.

"So," Bro says.

"So?" I look at Bro briefly, before drying the dish he just handed me and putting it away.

"What are we going to do with the Captors? They can't stay here, plus you and Sollux have school still," he says, washing the next plate squeaky clean.

"I don't know. Maybe find them an apartment close-by? I don't really want to let them go back to their father. Although, Sollux does have his dorm room with Karkat," I say, trying to cover up the concern on my face. Recently, my ability to keep my emotions in check has been really bad.

"Well, that's Sollux sorted for. Mituna can probably just continue crashing here. If need be, I'll set up a bed in my room or the living for him or you. I'm not giving up my bed though," Bro says.

"Of course you aren't," I say simply. We finish with the dishes and I glance at the time. "Sollux?" I say, walking into the living room. Sollux looks back at me, waiting for me to continue. "You have clothes back in your dorm room at the school, right?"

"Yeah, I do. I'll just go to school in this and change there."

"Cool," I say before heading upstairs to get dressed myself. I just throw on a red top with my black jeans and again, the red converse. Vriska and Terezi seem to like me a lot more when I wear them. Good way to say on their good side, I say.

I hurry back downstairs, not needing a lot of stuff today and Sollux and I head out the door quickly. We arrive at school in no time flat and we head straight for Sollux's dorm.

Sollux searches his pockets. "Shit, I must have left my dorm key inside or back at home."

"Just knock then. Karkat should be still in there right?"

"Should be and will be are two very different things," Sollux says, smirking.

"Just knock. You'll never know until you try," I say back. Sollux rolls his eyes and knocks on the door.

A series of quiet curses come from the other side of the door. We hear heavy foot steps and the door swings open. Standing there is a very tired looking Karkat.

"Hello Captor, Strider. Why didn't you use your key, fuckass?" Karkat says, walking back to his computer. I look about the dorm room in wonder. It's quite small, but it's big enough for breathing space. There's a bathroom and a small kitchen and then the shared bedroom, with both Sollux's and Karkat's computers. The walls on Sollux's side are painted red and blue while Karkat's side is a light grey with red. Their beds are of similar colour schemes too.

"I left my key somewhere," Sollux admits.

"Dumbass," Karkat says, turning off his computer.

Sollux just shrugs and goes to grab some clothes from a box under his bed. He pulls out a plain black top, grey jeans and then a pair of odd shoes, one is black, the other white. Sollux starts changing. Right there. In front of Karkat. And me.

Karkat doesn't even blink and just grabs his stuff for class. Admittedly, I'm staring, although my shades are hiding that. The shades are also hiding the slight blush on my face.

As Sollux is pulling on his jeans, he looks at me and says, "Dave, I know you're staring."

I raise an eyebrow, and so does Karkat. I simply say, "Am I not allowed to stare?"

"Nah, you need to be my boyfriend."

"Good thing I'm your boyfriend then," I say and out of the corner of my eye, I see Karkat's jaw drop just for a moment.

"Please stop being yuck in front of me. Wait till I'm out the room," Karkat says, pretending to vomit.

Sollux pulls on his shoes. "Karkat, you're late already, just go."

"Oh shit!" Karkat exclaims. "See ya, fuckasses!" he shouts, running out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

"Does he ever use other insults?" I say. Sollux shakes his head, looking at me, now fully dressed.

"So, how long until class?" Sollux says.

"Long enough," is all I say and I kiss Sollux deeply, taking it slowly.

**A/N: Cronus and Mituna are sorta like, bully and the bullied on the outside but I think Cronus just doesn't understand friendship really. And yes, Sollux and Eridan have an "eye-for-an-eye" relationship.**

**And yes, I do ship Mitula, wonder what gave that away?**


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N: omg, in-character writing. *hit with a pail* Btw, for the guest who said how can Sollux say bucket, it's humanstuck so there is no odd terminology. Just cute fluffiness. Like bucket loads of it. And yes, I made them in character for a change, hahaha, next Chapter's a bonus chapter. We get to find out what Bro and Mituna did all day, and no I did not intend for that to sound like they did naughty things.**

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more!" I shout over Karkat's head.

"I am late for class, asshole!" The insult comes out lisped and Karkat's head just bows over.

"Will you two shut up? I want to get some sleep!" Karkat shouts. I laugh slightly and sit down next to Karkat on his bed. "Get off my bed."

"No way Vantas," I say, leaning against the wall and searching my legs.

"Off."

"No."

"Now."

"Never."

"I hate you."

"Love you too, Vantas."

"Sollux your boyfriend's cheating on you with me," Karkat shouts at the bathroom. Sollux walks out and just glares at the two of us.

"You two are ridiculous," Sollux says. "Now c'mon Dave. We have Music. I know you don't care that we're late but I do, idiot."

"Well, stop thinking about your hair," I say, smirking.

"I wonder whose fault it is that my hair ended up like that, and who made us lose track of time?" Sollux raises an eyebrow at me.

"Not me, that's for sure," Karkat says. "Now you assholes just get to class. And I don't ever want to come back to find you two in Sollux's bed, getting turned on, again. Once is scarring enough. Or I might just hook up with Pyrope or Harley, and do the same back. Maybe Egbert might be willing to help prank you two."

"Did you forget his 'no homo' stage, Vantas?" I say.

"Dave, can we just go?!" Sollux shouts, pulling on my arm, looking really annoyed.

"Fine, Sollux. See ya later Vantas, have fun snogging who ever!" I shout, leaving Karkat to curse after me.

"You're cruel," Sollux says, taking my hand.

"I know," I say back, kissing him gently before we hurry to class, where we get into trouble but do we care? Haha, no.

Class goes past quickly and then we go get something to drink afterwards.

"Hey, we first met on a Tuesday. Do you remember that?" Sollux says.

"When my shades fell off and then I asked you about your eyes but you never asked about mine?" I say. "Yeah, I remember. First time I ever wanted to make friends. You were different."

"There was a reason you wore shades and I didn't want to pry. But after that we went to the cart and we got some cold drinks because my god was it roasting hot that day."

I take Sollux's hand and pull him outside. I push him down by the old tree we sat by the first time we met, properly that is. He did sort of hack into my pesterchum after seeing me once with Karkat.

"The wonderful tree of our friendship which has blossomed into a loving couple who shall never be separated. Romance blooms-" I start saying.

"Shut up Dave, romantic speeches don't suit you."

"Whatever," I say, smiling slightly. I lean against Sollux's shoulder, keeping an eye on time. I close my eyes for a moment and then I hear the sound of wheels. I open my eyes to see Tavros wheeling up, along with Gamzee.

"Uh, hey Dave, Sollux," Tavros greets.

"Hey there, bros. Tavbro just wanted to know about what motherfuckin' happened yesterday and after he told me that Strider had pulled Captor away outside after motherfuckin' class, I got curious too. So, what's the motherfuckin' story?" Gamzee says, cursing almost every sentence.

I sigh a little and lean against Sollux more. "What doe sit motherfuckin' look like?" I mock.

"That you're motherfuckin' going out," Gamzee says.

"Well, that would be true," I admit. Sollux fidgets a little awkwardly next to me.

"Uh, congrats guys! That's, um, really good for you two!" Tavros says, smiling.

"So, are we heading to class now, Tavros?" I say.

"Yeah, let's, uh, go," Tavros says. I push myself up, but then quickly kiss Sollux, just to further embarrass him.

"See you later. Maybe we can annoy Karkat again," I say, winking so Gamzee and Tavros can't see.

Sollux hits me on the side of my head gently. "Shut up and go already."

I laugh quietly and kiss him again before heading to Audio Production with Tavros.

It's kind of boring to be honest as I'm catching up again. I get through it easily and catch up already. Wow, two weeks work in two days. Easy!

And yes, after class Sollux and I do scare Karkat again. This time we were only in our boxers, on his bed, although we never planned to do anything except scare him.

**A/N: *whistles innocently* They totally weren't pretending their kissing would lead to sex. In Karkat's bed. Yeah... hehe.**


	16. Bonus Chapter

**A/N: bonus chapter guys! I may just... you know, start shipping BroMit spontaneously.**

**Btw, written from third person. :P**

"Well, they're gone now," Bro says.

"What are we going to do then?" Mituna asks.

"Well, I got to sleep because I have work tonight. You just do what ever you want. There are games, movies, and if you need money, just take the money off the table in the living room," Bro says, flash-stepping to his room.

Mituna stares blankly. "Okay."

Games and movies satisfy the bored Captor for a little while but then Mituna get curious. He never really got to see Bro's room because of the declaration of war. Mituna then gets up and heads upstairs. He stands outside of Bro's door.

Should he, or should he not? That is the question. Wait a minute, that's quoted wrong. Oh well, who cares?

Mituna decides he should. He pushes open the door very slowly and looks in. It's a normal plain white colour, as if Bro couldn't be bothered doing anything with his room. There's a wide screen television at one side of the room, with a large sound system. Then there's an orange futon where Cal and Bro are, Bro is sprawled on the bed, his shades on the floor next to it. Nearby is his computer and then his turntables. The entire room is covered in cables, smuppets and hats. Mituna looks back to Bro, who hasn't woken up.

Mituna is silent in his approach and watches Bro while he sleeps, a bit like Twilight except there's no vampires, and this isn't in a creepy way. This is more of a curious way. Mituna kneels down and tilts his head slightly.

Mituna stays there for a while before his legs start going numb. He stands up and frowns. He pokes Bro's cheek.

Straight away, Bro tackles him, waking up instantly. Mituna yelps.

"It's just me!" Mituna lisps out. Bro blinks at the young adult pinned below him.

"Oh, sorry Mituna," Bro says, but he doesn't move. Mituna himself is also not moving. He's staring into Bro's amber eyes.

They stay like that for ages. Bro leans down slightly, out of instinct, and kisses Mituna. Okay, maybe that wasn't instinct.

They kiss for a few moments before Bro parts and Mituna is left flushed. Bro gets off of Mituna. "I guess you were bored?"

Mituna sits up and looks up at Bro. "Yeah."

Bro smirks slightly and picks Mituna up in his arms and then lies him down on the futon. Bro lies next to Mituna.

"Let's sleep then."

"Okay." Mituna cuddles into Bro and there, they sleep.

**A/N: I may of just made myself ship BroMit.**


	17. Chapter 14

**A/N: *showers the readers with fluff* Have ALL the fluff!**

Sollux tells Karkat he'll be back to the dorm later and then we return to my house. I shout for Bro, seeing if he's left already. No answer. I head upstairs, Sollux behind, and push open Bro's door. Lying on the bed is Bro, who has sprawled over the bed and curled up by his side is Mituna.

"Mituna is…" Sollux glances at me. I shrug back and then glance at the digital clock by Bro's computer.

I head over to Bro's bed and shake gently. "Bro," I say. Bro wakes up gently, hearing my voice through his sleep.

"Dave?" Bro says a bit dazed. He's normally up and out her by now. He glances at his clock. "Shit." Bro quickly gets out of bed, forgetting about Mituna so he knocks Mituna awake. Bro quickly goes to change while Mituna sits up sleepily.

"Did something happen while we were at class?" I ask, smirking.

"Quiet, Dave," Bro says, no bite behind the command. His dressing is quick and he glances at us all. "I'll be back at the normal time, Dave." He briefly waves and it seems to be directed at the Captor on his bed.

Mituna returns a dopey smile. Bro leaves quickly. Sollux can no longer hold it in; he starts laughing. "Mituna, explain how this happened?" Sollux asks, through his laughter.

Mituna explains what happened in excited tones and soon I'm smiling. "Bro is going soft," I say.

"I know someone else whose going soft," Sollux says, looking at me. I open my mouth to protest but Sollux cuts me off. "And don't deny it. You know what I'm talking about."

"Shut up," I say, frowning. I was sort of hoping Sollux hadn't noticed.

Mituna laughs at the two of us. "Should we make dinner?"

"Yeah, we probably should," I say.

Again, Sollux makes dinner, but just for the three of us this time. It's a small dinner, enough to fill us though. After dinner, Mituna decides we should play video games.

We play some racing games on the xbox at first. Mituna sits on the floor with his helmet on while Sollux and I sit on the couch. Both Captors move their whole bodies in the direction they are making their car go and it makes me laugh.

I actually lose a couple of races, because I'm laughing at them, not that I'd win anyway. The two of them are experts at this. It's more like a competition between them two, rather than the three of us.

We soon change games to a shooting game and again the two of them move themselves and the controller while playing. It's actually really distracting. Even though it's the Captors' first time playing, both of them are already beating me at it.

I sigh. "How are you two so good at these games?" I ask.

"Mituna spends all his time on them and we're both quick learners," Sollux says, shrugging.

"Well, dammit. I'll never beat you two," I say. I walk over to our movies, as my character on the screen dies again, making my deaths now triple of just one of the Captors. "Sol, go get pillows and covers from upstairs, we're watching a movie."

"Okay. C'mon Mituna," Sollux says. The two of them head upstairs while I go put on a movie. I decide to put on the first X-Men because who doesn't like a corny superhero movie? God, I sound like John.

I leave it on the root menu and sit down and wait for the Captors to come back. Sollux laughs when he sees the movie I put on.

"X-Men? Really?"

"What? It's a good film," I say.

"I agree!" Mituna exclaims, laughing. His mop of hair flops as he bounds down the stairs and flops onto the couch, the two pillows and duvet slipping from his arms. I laugh.

Sollux grumbles a little as he walks over and puts the pillows down. "C'mon, up Mituna. Let's get comfortable before we start the movie."

Mituna gets up so the three of us put the pillows down. Sollux then sits down in the middle, slightly to the right, and I sit on Sollux's left. Mituna sits on his right, leaving a space. Sollux pulls one of the covers over us while Mituna has the other around him too. We all curl up together on the couch.

I click play and soon the action starts. I lean against the arm of the couch for a little while before I decide to turn round and lean against Sollux, who puts his arm around me. I remove my shades then cuddle into him, feeling very warm.

Mituna is commenting about everything in the movie. It's really cute to be honest. Mituna comments on their powers or how cool something is. I chuckle quietly.

When Wolverine stabs Rogue by accident, Mituna finally starts quietening down. Soon, there's nothing from his direction. I look over and see he's fallen asleep on Sollux's shoulder.

"Your bro's real cute you know," I say quietly, looking back to the movie.

"More like bipolar," I hear Sollux grumble.

"Jealous?" I joke.

"Of course not," Sollux says, clearly jealous.

I chuckle quietly and lean my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes. I hear Sollux's breathing, and his heart beating steadily. I relax against Sollux as his hand rubs my waist and I slowly start drifting off.

Sollux relaxes after a while too and it seems he's half-asleep like me. He's muttering things quietly to me. Just meaningless things.

Late into the night, we still haven't drifted off, although Sollux moved me. Sollux lifted me so he could lie against the arm rest and then lay me back down on top of him. I never really got to protest because I was too tired. Mituna was lying against the other arm rest.

Distantly I hear the front door open and then close. Then I hear a low laugh from Bro. I try to lift my head but it feels heavy as I drift into the darkness. Sollux answers Bro and then I hear footsteps. Someone, that being Bro, lifts Mituna and then sits down on the couch.

I mumble something. "We can't all fit on this couch…"

I hear Bro laugh again. "Look who's still awake. Just sleep li'l bro."

I groan a protest but give in to sleep, feeling safe and warm in Sollux's arms and under the covers.


	18. Chapter 15

**A/N: Readers this is mostly a humourous chapter with some seriousness behind it. But mostly humour. But that does not mean you can skip it. I mean, guys. It's there for a reason. Okay, I'm done being paranoid of skippers.**

"No, John."

"Just tell me a little!"

"No means no, John."

"Spoil sport, Dave!"

I sit back in my chair in the cafeteria and close my eyes behind my shades.

"Dave, don't you dare ignore me."

"Shut up John. Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!"

I sit forward and glance around the ghostly cafeteria. Both John and I only have study today, no classes, so we came early for a change. The place is almost dead; there's a few people going about. Vriska is talking with Kanaya and Rose and there are a few other people I don't know.

"Fine. Sollux, Mituna and I watched X-Men and I fell asleep. Sollux moved me to get us both comfortable and when Bro returned home, I was only half-asleep and I think Bro joined us on the couch, giving Mituna a nice pillow. Not too sure though, Bro was gone this morning when we woke up."

"Cute. You think Bro's got a crush on Mituna?"

"John, my Bro, with a crush?" I burst out laughing. "You have no idea how stupid that sounds!" I notice Rose, Kanaya and Vriska looking at me. Vriska glares slightly while the girl couple seem to be finding some amusement in my outburst of laughter.

"What?"

"John, my Bro does not have crushes. Far too ironic for them. Far too old for them too."

John laughs and then stops before laughing again at something behind me. I'm away to look round when I feel a pair of arms wrap around me.

"John, stop laughing," I hear Sollux say.

John shuts up but continues smiling. "So, there's the happy couple. What does your sis think about this anyway Dave?"

"I think it's sweet," Rose says, having walked over while Sollux had distracted us. Kanaya and Vriska are also by the table now. Vriska sits down next to John and I see them hold hands.

Kanaya then smiles slightly. "Well, it's definitely an odd couple."

"Says you, Kanaya. You and Rose are a weird couple too," I say, smirking.

"So you admit to being odd," Kanaya says.

"Well, I ain't denying it."

"Dave." Sollux says.

"'sup?" I say, turning to face him.

Sollux kisses me lightly, and I hear Kanaya laugh a little, even though John's outburst of laughter almost drowned it out. Vriska laughs too but she starts making comments which makes Karkat's interruption almost wished for.

"If you two fuckasses are done kissing, I got to steal the scrawny nerd," Karkat says, forcefully separating us.

All of us are laughing at the interruption but I manage to say "go ahead Karkat."

Karkat and Sollux walk away, Sollux rolling his eyes at Karkat to which he gets annoyed. I turn my attention back to the people who just joined John and me after they leave my sight.

"So, Dave, how far?" Rose asks, winking.

"Rose, seriously? He's probably already pinned the poor guy down and slammed him hard," Vriska comments. They laugh a little at the phrasing of it.

"Wrong," I simply say, smirking.

"Oh, was it gentle?" Vriska snickers. A few more giggles from the others again.

"Still wrong."

They go quiet rather awkwardly. John speaks up first. "Did he do that to you then?"

"John, be serious," I say. But the others look at each other.

"You mean…" Rose begins. "You haven't gone further than kissing?" A smile of amusement and shock crosses her face as I slowly nod.

"Yes, that's what I mean. Give Rose a prize. I mean, we gave Karkat a fright by kissing in nothing but our underwear, in _his_ bed as well, but we were never going to do it."

"Is Sollux being a pussy?" John jokes. Vriska laughs a little too. Rose and Kanaya even give a slight quiet chuckle.

"Er…" I blink at John, hoping he'll realize he just made this awkward. "Sollux isn't a pussy. No way." I say, wishing we could change topic.

"Then what, Strider?" Vriska says, teasingly. "Tell us the reason the cool kid hasn't swept his boyfriend off his feet yet."

"First of all, I can't sweep anyone off their feet with my back still in the condition it's in. And second-" I pause. I stare at Vriska, the one I was hoping to just defeat. Except, that meant humiliating myself. "Shit," I say.

They all look at each other again and Kanaya and Rose stand at each side of my chair. Rose leans down. "Tell us, David. Why haven't you done anything?"

"We've only been together for two days!" I say, starting to panic a little.

"As if that would stop you, David," Rose taunts.

"Stop calling me that."

"Only if you tell us, David."

"No."

"Well then David-"

"Fine! I'm too scared to," I admit, annoyed.

"Wait, you're scared to?" John says slowly.

"Aw, David's still a virgin!" Vriska cackles.

"Someone get her away from me before I strangle her," I say.

"No Dave! Look there's nothing to be scared about," John says. I raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh god, you never told him, did you John?" Vriska says, laughing again.

"He was sort of in hospital, Vriska!" John says back.

I just look between them, getting more confused.

Kanaya speaks up. "How about you put Strider out of his misery and just tell him already?"

"Oh right!" Vriska cackles again. "Dear Strider, your friend is no longer pure! Virginity lost to the one and only, the majestic, the beautiful-"

"Terezi!"

"What?" Vriska blinks as someone interrupts her. She turns to see the interrupter, Terezi, a blind girl.

"Hehe, I stole your limelight," Terezi cackles. I rest my head in my hands. John lost his virginity to Vriska.

That's all that's going through my head. John even lost his virginity before me. Now that is sad.

"Dave?" I hear Rose say.

"I'm a sad excuse for a cool kid, ain't I?" I say.

"Dave… Ignore them. Take your time. And the cool kid thing isn't really you, you know that right?" I nod pathetically. "Then let Sollux change you."

"Change me?" I look at Rose questioningly.

"Well, not really changing you. But letting the real you out. Stop hiding Davey," Rose says. She hugs me and then kisses me on each cheek before pecking me on the lips in a sisterly way. "Bye-bye David." Rose turns and walks away with Kanaya.

I'm too far stuck in my thoughts to tell her off for calling me David. Hiding? Am I really?

Is that what I'm doing?


	19. Chapter 16

A few weeks on, Sollux and I are seeing each other even more, although we both need our space at times. Sollux has returned home to his dads and I'm currently waiting for him in his and Karkat's dorm. Karkat has been trying to get me out the past hour. But nope. I'm lying on Sollux's bed, not giving a fuck.

"Get out already," Karkat says for the hundredth time, sounding extremely bored and not really with any feeling.

"Nope," I say, smirking.

"Fuck you," Karkat says, shoving me over so he can lie down next to me. I look at him confused as he takes his place next to me.

"Why are you lying next to me?"

"If you can't get rid of them, join them," Karkat huffs, resting his arms behind his head against the pillow.

I laugh a bit and turn to face Karkat, leaning on one arm. "Glad you could join me."

"Well, this is a one time thing, Strider, so don't try anything," Karkat growls.

"Vantas, I have a boyfriend."

"Probably wouldn't stop you."

I quirk an eyebrow at him and he looks at me, where he thinks my eyes are. He's just slightly off. "You think I would be disloyal?"

"Well would you?" Karkat turns to face me as well.

"I'm as loyal as a dog, Vantas," I say, smirking. "I would never cheat on Sollux."

"Really?" Karkat says, leaning forward.

"Hold on Karkat," I say a little surprised. I raise my hand, which I'm not leaning on, between Karkat and me as he leans forward, becoming uncomfortably close. "Back off."

"No," Karkat simply says, pressing forward more.

"Back off," I glare, my voice hardened.

"Never," Karkat says, his face just a few centimetres from mine. "You think I wouldn't get you back for that joke you two pulled?"

"Karkat…" I try to push him back. I laugh nervously. "Oh c'mon. It was a joke…"

Karkat shrugs and pulls back finally and I let out a sigh. "You're an asshole Strider. You and Captor are perfect for each other."

"Shut up."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fucking hell, you shut up."

I tackle him slightly, but we still fall off the bed.

"Fuck you, Vantas." I laugh as he pins me to the floor.

I laugh for a moment more before I realise he's staring at me. He hasn't moved at all. He slowly pins both my wrists with one of his hands. My eyes widen behind my shades and I start panicking a little.

"Vantas, what are you doing?"

Karkat ignores me and then uses his free hand to remove my shades and then puts them to the side.

"Hey!" I start struggling but Karkat digs his nails into my wrists. I freeze for a moment. Karkat can see into my eyes completely and read everything in them.

"You're… scared. When have you ever been scared?"

"You've just never seen me scared."

"I think I like seeing you scared."

I gasp involuntarily and start to struggle again. "Get… off… Vantas!"

I feel Karkat lean down onto my chest and I shut my eyes tightly. The inevitable thing happens. I feel his lips on mine. I clench and then unclench my hands several times. Karkat turn his head slightly before suddenly crushing his nails into my wrist. I gasp out of pain but it gives Karkat a good enough chance.

Fuck, I will bite his fucking tongue off if he doesn't get off soon.


	20. Chapter 17

Karkat is in the shower. I'm now sitting on Sollux's bed, feeling very awkward. I honestly don't know what to do.

The shower turns off. I glance up as Karkat walks out, the towel around his waist. His hair is soaking wet.

"So?" he says simply, walking over to his bed and pulling out some clothes.

"Fuck you," I reply, glaring at him. He hid my shades, so I'm sitting here, feeling very vulnerable still.

"That's not nice, prick," Karkat says, dropping his towel. I quickly avert my eyes, going red slightly. Fuck.

"I don't want to be nice to an asshole like you," I say, standing up, keeping my eyes away from Karkat. I start walking to the door.

"Where'd you think you're going?" Karkat says, not making a move to stop me.

"Outside. Away from you," I hiss, hate dripping from my voice.

"Without your shades?"

I don't answer. I just open the door and walk out, slamming it behind me. Some people in the corridor look at me, but I ignore them. I start walking to the library. As I pass people, I start hearing mutters.

Words like "freak", "weird" and "red eyes". I grit my teeth to stop myself from not only crying but also shouting at them. I start walking quicker.

"Strider has red eyes, what a freak!" Someone mutters loudly. I glare at them quickly, tears at the corners of my eyes. The girl, who said the comment to her friend, shuts up and looks away.

The comments are so frequent, I start to ignore them.

I slowly approach the library and then come to a stop. My shoulders are shaking, as I'm still trying not to cry. Everyone knows. I look up in time to see John running out the library. Straight into me.

"Ah!" we both cry out as John runs into me and we both fall onto the floor.

"Egbert!" I shout, laughing, but finally the tears start to fall. I curse silently.

"Dave?" John looks up and freezes. "Where are your shades…?" He asks slowly. He sits up, off of me, and I sit up too.

"I…" I hesitate. No one will believe me about Karkat, will they? "I lost them."

"… You're crying Dave."

"No shit Sherlock," I snap. John looks a bit taken back. "Sorry," I mutter.

John gets up and then pulls me up. John hugs me quickly and then proceeds to wipe my tears, despite my protesting. He then proceeds to dragging me to his dorm room, which he shares with Jake English.

He pushes the door open, and peeks inside. I stand there awkwardly and glance over to Karkat and Sollux's door. I start to wonder. What will Sollux think?

I don't get a chance to think more than that because John grabs my hand and pulls me inside his room.

The room is painted blue and green of many shades. John and Jake's stuff is mixed up and out of place. Jake's bed is green with white silhouettes on them while John's are just his normal white ones. Jake is lying on his back on his bed, playing on his DS.

I'm about to greet Jake, politely, when John sits me down on his own bed. Jake closes his DS, puts it to the side and sits up.

"So, what's up Strider?" Jake asks, in a posh accented voice. He's got a serious look on his face, and I just can't look at it properly.

"Nothing."

"You have no shades on. That doesn't look like nothing to me, lad," he replies.

"Dave, you need to tell us what happened," John says from my right.

"I don't need to tell you anything. I can deal with it myself."

"Sure you can, ol' chap. But first, explain the bruise on your collar bone." Jake smiles slightly in victory while I go rigid.

"Bruise?" John says, getting up. I don't move. John goes in front of me and pulls down the left side of my top to show a bruise.

Fucking Karkat. I'll fucking kill him. He's going to be getting shit from me. He's going to fucking well die.

"Did Captor do that to you, Strider?" Jake asks. John steps back and sits next to Jake.

I look up at Jake quickly. "No, he didn't, English."

"So what then?"

"It's a bruise; I probably hit it off something."

"On your collar bone?" Jake laughs. "Unlikely Strider. I think you and I both know that's not what happened."

John sits there, a little confused. "Jake?"

"Someone gave him a love bite, John," Jake says, looking at John.

"Oh," John says, looking back to me, or more specifically, my collar bone. "Who did it, Dave?"

"No one," I snarl, getting up. I turn to walk away.

Jake gets up as quickly as I did, and wraps an arm round my waist, pulling me back into him. "Strider, you're hiding something. We just want to help, you know."

I spin around and shove Jake away. "I don't need help." I spin back around and start to walk out.

"Dave! What about what Rose said!" John shouts from behind.

I freeze.

"Maybe, you should let us help for a change."

"… I should change, huh? Show emotion for once." I look over my shoulder. I smile the slightest bit.

"We can get you new shades and sort this out. Everything will be alright. Everything will go back to normal, Strider," Jake says.

"I don't need shades. Not anymore. And everything won't be normal. Everything will change for the better," I say back. John and Jake raise their eyebrows at me.

I smirk slightly.


	21. Chapter 18

I am now Sollux and everyone is giving me weird looks as I walk back to my dorm. People are talking and I have no idea why. I overhear someone briefly.

"That's Dave's boyfriend."

"I wonder if he knows about Strider's eyes."

I glance to the person who said that briefly before hurrying to my dorm quickly, opening the door and slamming it shut again.

What's going on?

"Dave?" I say out loud, walking to the beds. Karkat's lying on his bed. "Karkat?"

Karkat sits up and opens his mouth to speak when the dorm door opens and slams closed. I spin around and see Dave walking towards me, no shades. Dave barely looks at me, anger written across his face.

"You are an asshole!" Dave says firmly, looking at Karkat. "Vant-_ASS_, you are going to regret messing with me. I don't care about my shades, apart from the fact Sollux got them for me. I don't care if people know the colour of my eyes anymore. And most of all, I don't care that you kissed me-" My eyes widen slightly as Dave is getting angrier and angrier, "-because I'm away to do this." Dave takes one step forward and all I hear is a loud clap. Karkat's face is to side, his cheek already going red. His eyes are wide in surprise and his mouth is hanging open.

I stare as well, completely shocked. "W-what was that?" I ask slowly. Dave spins round to face me and shrugs.

"Shit, which Vantas caused. Nothing much," Dave smirks. He then grabs my arm and drags me out the room but not before flipping his middle finger at Karkat.

"Sollux, don't ask what happened. I don't want to dwell on it right now. Jake and John said some things but really all I needed was to think." Dave then spins around to face me, everyone looking at us. "Sollux. Rose was right. You have changed me. I was never cool." Dave laughs quietly. "I was kidding myself. But you made me realise that, I shouldn't be afraid to be myself. Everyone won't hate me for it. My eyes are nothing to hide either." Dave smiles sincerely at me. "Thank you."

Right then when I see the sincerity in Dave's eyes, I lose all restraint. I pull him close to me and kiss him with all feeling. Dave doesn't expect and jumps slightly. I feel his arms quickly wrap round my neck though and I wrap mine round his waist. We stay like that for a few moments before Dave pulls back.

"I love you," he says, his eyes staring bright.

"I love you too, Dave," I say back and I kiss him once again.


	22. Author's Note 3

Just one more chapter because damn, I am bored of writing this. I've been at it for too long. See this is what happens when I try to write a plotplentiful story. Everyone will be happy to know that I finally caught up with the updates in homestuck though. So yeah, happy news!

My next fanfic shall be about the Striders, again humanstuck AU, but the Striders are gonna be twins and all that. It'll be great and it won't be romance this time. Debating on POV though.


	23. Chapter 19

I'm once again Dave Strider and I'm back at home, talking to Bro. He's planned a date. Well, a double date. A Strider and Captor date. How fucking insane is that? But he's only talking about that to keep the topic far away that he really wants to talk about.

The reason as to why I'm not wearing shades. I know it because he's staring at my eyes the entire time he talks. Or well, I can feel that he is.

"So, both Captors will be in for a treat tonight," I state simply.

"Yeah, they will. We'll be smooth Striders and whisk them off their feet," Bro replies, leaning back slightly.

"I don't think I'll be doing any whisking."

"Oh?"

"Somehow, not with Sollux. He's doing all the whisking off feet. But enough about that. I know this isn't what you want to talk about," I say, sighing and then smirking.

"So you knew."

"I have no fucking shades on and I have no problem with it. I'm not kicking and screaming and begging for them so yeah. I knew," I say. "Questions?"

"Why?" is all Bro asks.

"My eyes are something that makes me unique and I don't want to hide them anymore. I want everyone to see my eyes and to see that I'm not afraid to face any abuse."

"Not afraid to show emotion. Right?"

I glance away from Bro for a moment before looking back to see him removing his shades. "Bro?" He looks at me, with his amber orange eyes and genuinely smiles.

"I wore them when I was younger to do the same thing you know. Hide my emotions. Now I can hide my emotions from even my eyes but I still wear the shades because of my eye colour and sentimental reasons."

That was the last thing I expected to hear. Like wow.

"What, Bro? Are you being serious?"

"It was for the irony, lil' man," Bro says.

"Sure it was," I say, starting to laugh.

My brother slowly starts laughing too. We start to cease it and grin at each other for once.

"So," I begin. "A double date?" I finish with another laugh.

"Yeah, a double date," he confirms.

"It sounds very ironic for us. It'll be the best kind of date," I say.


	24. Chapter 20

The only light in the room is coming from the big screen television. The room is dark and quiet except for the sounds of the movie. Bro is muttering things to Mituna, who is laughing quietly at them. Mituna is lying on the sofa, with Bro, not leaving any space for Sollux or me. Which I think is unfair but I don't complain. The four of us are watching the Matrix this time.

I'm sitting next to Sollux and the two of us are just holding hands, nothing more. Morpheus on the screen holds out two pills and all we hear is Mituna start saying "Take the red pill" over and over and we all laugh as Mituna continues saying. I look up at Bro and Mituna and Bro ruffles Mituna's hair. I feel Sollux remove his hand from mine and I turn to face him as he wraps his arm round my shoulders instead and pull me close to him.

I think it's about that time that I think something along the lines of "fuck this, fuck that, and fuck this movie" before I kiss Sollux.

Sollux doesn't kiss back straight away because he was watching the movie but he kisses back as soon as he realizes that I'm kissing him. He places his other hand on my waist as I twist a little and end up sitting up his lap.

I hear Bro chuckle and shift, before I hear something being placed on the table. I hear Mituna gasp softly from the sofa, and I figure Bro just kissed him or showed his own eyes. Orange eyes seem to have that effect on people.

Sollux doesn't give me much chance to think beyond that though. He removes his arm from around my shoulders and then wraps it around my waist instead. I slide my arms round his neck and smirk a little.

I nip his bottom lip, sharply and Sollux gasps. I take the opportunity to slide my tongue in. I rub my tongue against his, feeling the leathery touch. Sollux squirms a little under me and then moans softly. I then choose to explore his mouth the best that I can. I feel the top and rub slightly, eliciting another moan from Sollux. Mingled with Sollux's moans at Mituna's and I just know Bro is doing the same thing I am, except he's probably feeling Mituna up while I am reluctant to do that.

But Sollux isn't. I feel his hands slide down the small of my back and then rest on my ass. I shift slightly when I feel his hands there but choose to focus on the kiss. I slide my tongue over the back of Sollux's teeth, making him gasp softly.

I gasp back when Sollux's hands slowly knead my ass, and then I melt in his arms and pull back from the kiss. Sollux kisses my cheek and then kisses down to my neck. I lean my head back, and smile a little and then close my eyes. I feel something a little sharp nip at my Adam's apple in my throat and freeze for a moment. Sollux sucks softly there, nipping gently and I moan softly which is cut short because I close my mouth abruptly. I hear Bro chuckle again.

"Get a room, lil' bro," he says. Mituna giggles a little.

"Fuck off, Bro," I snap, although it sounds more like a whine because Sollux sucks harder on my throat and god fucking dammit is it hard to think when it feels so good.

"Well, we'll get a room instead," I hear Bro shift and Mituna literally squeaks. I open my eyes to see Bro carrying Mituna before Bro disappears upstairs.

"Gone?" Sollux mutters softly against my throat.

"Yes," I say, one hand sliding into Sollux's ginger hair. Sollux lifts me off of him and stands up, and helps me up. I blink at him for a moment. "Sol?"

He slowly kisses me again. "Strider," he mutters against my lips. I shiver and sigh and he slips his tongue into my mouth.

We kiss for a few moments before I realize Sollux is lying me down. Sollux pulls apart, his knees on each side of my waist and he looks down at me, his glasses sliding down his nose.

I smile a genuine smile once again and slip his glasses back up properly.

"I love you, Sollux."

"I love you too, Dave."

Sollux dips back down and starts covering me in little kisses and I laugh because it tickles and Sollux smirks.

And yes, I did wake up the next day, sore with a massive bruise on my throat and no, I don't care.

**A/N: Oh no, I'm finished. Well for those of you who enjoyed this and followed this, thank you and I hope you'll read my next story. The next one is directed at Dirk and Dave Strider so fans out there who like them both, it's a story for you!**


End file.
